Second Home
by moontown77
Summary: Beaming with success from her company, Sakura Haruno is given the opportunity to transfer to her companies biggest branch in Tokyo. Yet what seems like a golden opportunity, strikes a nerve, as the lively city holds a fraction of her past, and a certain occupant still holds a fraction of her heart. AU. SS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Present Day;**

* * *

The train was awfully quiet this time of day. It was an hour of tranquil sleep for most people, an hour of dream states. Yet again, the train through the countryside was never hectic, nor populous. It was nothing like Tokyo.

Sakura closed her overworked eyes and rested her head on her own frail shoulder. It was a long, strenuous day at the engaging office, and her body knew just how tired she had become. She clung onto her briefcase, as she felt the uneven motion of the train. However, such slight movement didn't stop her from dozing into a light slumber.

Her head filled with numbers and deadlines, as her demanding, yet fully satisfying job was the only thing occupying her mind, even in her sleep.

The sudden jerking of the curving train startled the pink-haired woman from her light dazing. Bright emeralds quickly opened, as she held onto her briefcase just a little tighter.

"Now arriving at Hakodate station." The train's PA system announced. Sakura quickly stood from her seat and made her way towards the train's opening doors. She swiped her train card on the card reader and proceeded to head up towards the cold, open road.

It was a small stretch of a walk to her parents house from the station. Yet, Sakura never ceased to not enjoy the small walk to her parent's home. The city of Hakodate held old, wooden buildings throughout it's roads. Not only was it gushing with history, but it was filled with the most breathtaking view of the mirror-like ocean. It was now the awakening of spring, and bright colored flowers began to peek all over the city. A smile gently appeared on Sakura's lips, as she happened to feel the calming breeze of the frigid water.

A couple blocks later, the Haruno residence came into view. Although it wasn't ideal living with your parent's at twenty three, it was a much more different mindset in a smaller, rural town than it was compared to a populous, booming city. It was expected in this whimsical town, until marriage appeared. However, Sakura shook that thought off completely.

The tired woman arrived quickly to the more traditional-like home her parents resided in, and made her way inside. It was dark, yet the kitchen light was dimmed on. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she made her way to the dining room, only to find her mother kneeling patiently at the dining table.

"You're late." Her mother announced. No matter what age Sakura turned, her mother still awaited her punctual arrival.

"Ah, I'm sorry. They needed me late today."

"That Tsunade really knows how to push your buttons." Her mother said as she stood from the floor and made her way to the stove. Careful hands began to fix Sakura a plate of the earlier dinner.

"She means well, mom." Sakura said with a nervous smile.

"I know, dear, and that company is doing unbelievably well, your father heard they were making a third branch on the island."

Sakura sighed at the news she already became aware of. Taito Corporations, established only 10 years ago, had quietly dominated the small cities in Japan. The now expansive company has opened two major branches in the smaller island. Upon finishing university in one of Hokkaido's top universities, Sakura successfully secured a promising job with the company. Since then, it was a firm relationship, as her job became her primary focus.

"I know." Sakura said with a quick nod.

Mebuki smiled, as she patted the top of her daughter's head. "I'm proud of you, Sakura."

Sakura closed her eyes and gave her mother a warm smile, "Thanks, mom."

"Well, have some dinner and then get to your shower. You're going to do the same thing tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

Sakura sighed as she set her briefcase down on the floor next to her. She gently rubbed the temples on the side of her head in a circular motion.

"You're probably right."

Her mother served her food, kissed her cold cheek and wished her goodnight. Sakura ate in silence, as not even a light wind made an appearance from the outside. It truly was a routine way of life, but a very tranquil one at that. There was no stampede of crowds, no rush hour in hard-to-move stations and no sky-scraping buildings that looked higher than the fragile clouds.

It was serene; something Sakura truly appreciated. But yet, there were some nights when she couldn't help but reminisce of certain days.

* * *

 **September, 6 years prior;**

* * *

"Now boarding on platform 2." The train's automated PA system rang.

Quickly, Sakura and the dark-haired man pushed their way in to the already crowded train car. Their hands never left the warmth of each others. Seats were already filled, so they optioned to stand in the swarmed train car. Sasuke's arm grabbed onto the hanging strap that hung from the top of the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" The raven haired boy asked Sakura as she found her proper footing.

With tinted cheeks, Sakura quickly nodded.

"Stay close." Sasuke said as he placed a gentle hand on Sakura's lower back. She obediently did as she was told, and inched in closer to the protective Uchiha. She linked her hand around his firm bicep, using it as her own personal balance rail.

Everyday for the past year, they had took the overcrowded subway together for school. Ever since Sakura received an unpleasant experience on the train that regarded a man and her skirt, Sasuke had intervened and made sure she made it to and from school everyday.

It wasn't in his parent's interest for their youngest son to be taking public transportation, as their heir had his own personal driver. They were worried it would ruin their posh image, or even cause a stir within their family. But Sasuke couldn't care less, as he grew accustom to taking the train with his friends. It was one thing he asked of his parents, was for just that sense of freedom.

Quickly the train stopped to its next destination, and opened the doors to its new swarm of passengers. A chipper-looking blonde came on the train, wearing the exact same prestigious boy uniform Sasuke had been wearing.

"Morning!" He blurred happily, as he stood next to the dark-haired Uchiha and the timid Sakura.

Although the trains we're usually quiet, it was never expected once Naruto stepped foot onto the line.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said with a smile. "You ready?"

"Mm. First day of our last year." Naruto said with a thumbs up. "I've never been more ready."

"I hope we all have class together again." Sakura said.

"That's a tough call." Sasuke added. "Naruto might be in the class below us."

"Hey! Watch it!" Naruto threatens as he scrunched his face at the insulting Uchiha.

The train proceeded its route to the heart of Tokyo, with its passengers securely in tow. Sakura closed her eyes, as the piercing rails was something she grew accustomed to.

"Remember, first day of senior year usually means we'll have to take our career test." Naruto said.

Sakura frowned, "Those are so inaccurate. Temari told me when she took it last year, it told her she should be a funeral director."

Sasuke quietly chuckled to himself, "It suits her."

"Did you figure out what you want to do after high school yet?" Sakura asked Naruto.

The previous night, the three friends had been discussing their plans after their long-awaited graduation. Naruto announced that he might be taking a break after high-school and taking an internship offer with the video production company his uncle works for. He explained it as a "once in a lifetime" opportunity.

"Well, ideally, I'd still like to work with my old man Jiraya. But who knows, my parents might not approve of the whole video industry."

"Well, I can see you doing that." Sakura said with a nod.

"And, we all know Sasuke is going to work for his _daddy_." Naruto said with a sneer. A now sulking looking Sasuke stared daggers into Naruto as his words hit a sour note with the Uchiha.

Sasuke came from a successful linage of Japan's business tycoons. His family stepped foot into the telecommunications industry, and had never looked back since. Passed from his great-grandfather, the company and his family was far wealthy, and just kept gaining more and more recognition throughout their industry. Although Naruto's words were particularly true, Sasuke didn't enjoy the phrasing he took.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

" _Anyways_ , what about you, Sakura? Are you going to move back with your parents in Hokkaido?" Sakura blushed at Naruto's nothing but innocent question.

Hokkaido was home, it was where she was born and raised by nothing but absolutely loving parents. Her parents ran a clam farm in the countryside of Hokkaido's oceanic city Hakodate. Although it wasn't the most glamorous job, it made enough revenue to send Sakura to live with a relative in Tokyo and attend one of Japan's most prestigious school.

"We'll visit ya know, Hokkaido has the best weather year round!"

Naruto spoke truth, she thought. The scenic island was beautiful, as the colorful seasons made themselves known around spacious island. The weather stood immaculate, as the sun protruded itself in the country side.

Yet, it wasn't home anymore. Her home, she felt, was here. Tokyo at first, was nothing but dreadfully hectic. Crowded streets, packed trains and nerve-wrecking stations seemed overwhelming at first, but she grew accustomed to the chaos. And eventually learned to love the hectic scene, especially the people she shared it with.

"I don't think so. I don't want to leave Tokyo." She said with a shy smile, as she looked discreetly at Sasuke from the corner of her glowing emeralds. She tightened her soft hold on her boyfriend's firm arm.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she answered Naruto's intruding question. A corner of his lip smirked upwards.

She couldn't picture herself anywhere else.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Im not sure where to go with this, but if you enjoyed it.. THANK YOU! xo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Present day;**

* * *

"We'll miss you, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade, Manager of the Taito Hokkaido firm, gave a stern smile to her subordinates. It was her last day as their manager, as she was to be sent back to Taito's head branch in the vigorous city of Tokyo.

"Settle down, everyone." The busty blonde said as she set her bitter sake aside.

"Before I leave, I'd like to congratulate our head accountant, Haruno Sakura, on her devotion to Taito Corporations and for never failing to reach our numbers."

Sakura, cheeks quickly flushed pink, accepted the congratulations from her applauding colleagues. Tsunade smiled and placed a heavy hand on her back.

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said lowly, as she remained bashful.

"No, thank you." Tsunade implied.

"To Sakura!" Her colleagues cheered, with their messy drinks in their hand.

"Ah, thank you very much." Sakura said to the crowd as she politely bowed.

"Now, drink until your hearts content. Good job everyone, and good work today." Tsunade said as she dismissed the crowd. Before Sakura was allowed to even move her feet, Tsunade quickly passed by her, drink still in hand.

"Haruno, follow me." Tsunade ordered, as she discreetly continued to walk back into her office.

Sakura, rattled by the request, quickly set her drink aside and followed Tsunade's long strides back to her office. The head manager quickly sat down in her snug chair, and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Sit." Tsunade ordered. Sakura quickly sat in the seat across from Tsunade's own.

"It's convenient we have a bar on the top floor isn't it?" Tsunade asked as she wiped the corners of her lips with her sleeves. Sakura smiled nervously as she handed Tsunade a handkerchief she kept in her pocket.

"Ah, thank you." Tsunade said as she used it to her advantage.

"Haruno, I called you here for a reason." Tsunade said as she cleared her throat. Quickly, she straightened out any wrinkle that may have landed on her button up top.

"Not only did I want to personally thank you, but I have an offer for you."

"Wh..What do you mean?" Sakura asked, a puzzled look rested on her face.

"Sakura, we have been so impressed by your numbers here at our Hokkaido branch. I have been speaking to my own manager about your outstanding performance and we both decided that you would be a top performer at our Tokyo branch."

Tokyo? The place she swore to never return to?

Sakurafelt her body enter a nervous state, as she heard Tsunade's words to clear. Tokyo was far from home, and held very profound memories. It held admirable memories, but yet, the malicious memories still lingered. Her heart ached, and pounded rather abruptly, as she continued to compose herself

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, a nervousness in her voice.

"I am truly grateful for the opportunity, but I... I don't think I can move that far."

Tsunade, displeased with Sakura's choice of words, cleared her throat, "Sakura, people would killfor this position. You'll be accommodated in the heart of Japan, and the corporation will take care of your boarding expenses. Your checks will be almost doubled, what is there not to love, Haruno?"

She knew that all too perfectly. Tokyo was a whimsical, magical place that attracted hoards of people. It was theplace to be, live, eat, sleep and generally.. exist. She knew the opportunities were more extravagant, the checks were much bigger, and the life more upscale. However, there was something she wouldn't grasp about leaving, or rather, returning.

"I-I can't give you an answer right away Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, as she stood and bowed politely. "I'm sorry."

Tsunade sighed, "I need your answer by tomorrow. I withheld this information because I didn't want to upset anyone else in the office."

"Understood."

Tsunade smirked at her associate and patted her shoulder.

"Sleep on it."

* * *

"What should I do?" Sakura asked as she furrowed her brow. "Mom?"

"It's ultimately up to you, Sakura." Mebuki said as she gave her daughter a concerned smile.

"What If I run into into him?"

Mebuki stood still as she heard the question that came from her daughter's mouth.

"Tokyo, as you know, is a big place, Sakura. Your chances are extremely slim."

Sakura looked hopelessly at her mother's concerning eyes. She looked for an answer, she needed an answer, but was provided with nothing but encouragement.

"This is a big step in your career." Mebuki stated.

"I know, but-"

"Sakura." Her mother called as she placed a warm hand on her daughter's cheek.

"What happened before was in the past, you're a beautiful young woman now, with a career only some can dream of. What you decide to do, shouldn't be affected because of what happened with a boy."

Sakura bit her lip in in frustration. She knew her mother was right, but she couldn't accept it. She felt her eyes grow hot from confusion and anxiousness.

"I never did belong there, did I?"

* * *

 **November, 6 years prior;**

* * *

"She's a daughter of farmers."

"What? Her? She's not even that pretty."

"What does Sasuke even see in her?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat of the gym's changing room, as the trivial gossip of the posh girls circulated around her. She wasn't sure if they were attempting to even keep quiet, or make their ill comments known. She wasn't even sure if they acknowledged her presence or not.

But ultimately, she felt it was true.

She truly was the daughter of farmers in the countryside, but more than that, she was the daughter of two loving parents. Throughout her four years at the prestigious high school, she had never let anything nor anyone get to her. But lately, with rumors circulating about Sasuke and herself, harsh words began.

The pink-haired girl quickly changed back into her uniform.

"She's probably only in it for the money." Another voice mentioned.

"That's not true!" Her voice snapped at the last comment. Her heart raced, as adrenaline shot through her body. She could only take so much, after all, she was just a girl.

The girls on the other side of the bench gasped in unison, as they quickly noticed their victim.

With hot tears in her eyes, she quickly stood up and ran out of the woman's changing room. It wasn't the first time she had encountered dirty rumors, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Hey." She heard the familiar voice say.

Sakura stalled in her tracks and turned her head to the husky voice. Sasuke stood there against the brick building, with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" He coldly asked.

"N..Nothing." She said, quickly wiping the remaining tears that stained her porcelain skin.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun." Sakura countered, a false smile plastered on her face. "Let's go to lunch."

* * *

The school grounds were crowded, as students fled their demanding classes and onto the main square outside of campus. Some students ate lunch inside the ornate cafeteria and some preferred to soak the sun. As for the distinct pair, Sasuke and Sakura preferred to isolate themselves under a shaded cedar tree, away from the chaos.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked as she sipped on a juice box she bought from a vending machine.

"I think he went to go bug Hinata." Sasuke said as he enjoyed Sakura's fingers running through his tousled hair, his head rested on her lap. The dark-haired boy peeked through one eye, and it was enough to make contact.

"Sakura." He called.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just.. thinking about some things."

"Like what?" He instigated.

"My parents miss me in Hokkaido." Sakura said as she gave Sasuke a smile.

"You're not thinking of going back, right?" Sasuke asked, as he made a fretful face.

"No, of course not." Sakura said with a gentle smile. She placed her delicate hand on top of his forehead.

"I want to be here with you."

"Then why were you crying in the locker room?" Sasuke instigated further.

"I-I wasn't crying."

"Sakura, you don't have to lie." Sakura swallowed at his pressing question, as she felt her nerves bundle.

She let out a sigh of defeat, "There's just some nasty rumors going on about me."

"What rumors?"

"Rumors about.." She started, trying not let her voice show any sign of infliction.

"How I'm only with you because of your title, or how I am not even attractive even to be with you-"

Quickly, Sasuke sat up as he heard the antagonizing words that the cruel girls were falsifying, "Sakura, all that is not true."

"I know.. it just doesn't feel good to hear." She said, as her voice ultimately broke.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke called as he placed a hand on her cheek. "Promise you won't leave."

Sakura was taken back at his warm words, as she knew she was the only person Sasuke showed this gentle side to. She smiled, and placed a warm hand over his own.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Present day;**

* * *

The sun creeped through Sakura's blinds as time had come once again. Morning arose in the Oceanside city, as its inhabitants began to march to work. Sounds of fisherman and their chatter filled Sakura's ears, as her cold, yet still vivid eyes stared blankly at her ceiling. A deep, exhausting breath escaped her, as she ultimately reached for her cellphone.

She hadn't felt this anxious in a while.

Quickly, she dialed the number she had been thinking about all night. It rang twice before it was answered.

"What is it Haruno?"

Silence stood for a second, and then an answer was finally given.

"I'll go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

* * *

The flight to Tokyo was brisk and pleasant, as Sakura didn't mind planes. She brought just a suitcase filled with some clothes and necessities, as she knew her belongings in her parents house would remain. However she was told not to bring much, by an old friend who anxiously awaited her arrival.

Ino Yamanaka was perhaps the only person Sakura had kept in touch since her original departure from Tokyo. The daughter of a renowned psychologist, Ino wasn't only profoundly beautiful, but extremely well at reading others.

The second after Sakura confirmed her transfer back, she dialed the blonde's number to relay the news. Elated with joy, Ino hurriedly made preparations. Furniture was shipped in the following days, in order to make the assigned apartment feel more comfortable the second Sakura stepped inside. Ino even added a personal touch by adding an old picture of the two on Sakura's new coffee table.

Once at her new apartment, Sakura was finally able to pause and exhale a breath of relief.

"How do you feel?"

Green eyes looked out the living room window, and admired the view of the lighted city. Her heart felt heavy, as she thought about her parents back north. But strangely, she felt content.

"I feel fine."

It was difficult leaving her parents behind, and her quiet lifestyle that she loved so dearly. However, she was here in the most advanced city in the country, and there was no turning back now.

It was just like before.

"Once we furnish this place, it'll feel a lot better." Ino said as she placed a gentle hand on Sakura's back. "It's a beautiful place. Your company did you good."

Lush green eyes looked up at the amiable pale face that looked down onto hers. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the woman, whom she was lucky enough to still have in her life.

"Thanks for being here, Ino." Sakura said.

"Of course, what are friends for?" The blonde beauty said with a quick wink.

"So, you don't start work until next Monday right? That means you have exactly a week to settle in. How about we go shopping for some more stuff tomorrow?" Ino asked

"Mm. That sounds good." Sakura said with a smile.

"Perfect! Maybe we can even invite Hinata, she'd be so happy to see you."

"Ah, you think?" Sakura asked with concern. "Since I didn't keep in touch with anybody, wouldn't you think they'd want nothing to do with me?"

"Of course not, Sakura." Ino said with a frown.

"I...I'm not sure."

"Sakura, if you're worried about running into him, you don't have to worry about it," Ino said as she sipped her tea. "That Uchiha scum only comes out around once or twice a year. And that's only if Naruto persuades the absolute _shit_ out of him."

"Are.. him and Naruto still close?" Sakura asked lowly.

"Mm, yeah, that hasn't changed. I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto is his only friend."

Sakura frowned, as she heard the discouraging news. Sasuke Uchiha has always been a desolated type of person. He had many aquatinces, but hardly any genuine people he can call friends. It wasn't because he couldn't make any genuine friendships, it was purely because he didn't want to. His circle was small in high school, and it was even smaller today.

"You know, ever since you left, it just wasn't the same." Ino said as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "If you didn't think he can get any more antisocial than he already was, then he did."

Sakura swallowed dry.

"But that's the least of our problems. We're going to find you a rich man!" Ino said with a wide smile.

Sakura chuckled, "I'll be fine. Ino."

* * *

The lively recording studio came to a scheduled halt, as many of the company's employees began to go home. Unlike a regular office job, working in a studio was spontaneous, as the hours can sometimes stretch without notice. Naruto looked at the time on his computer, and decided to call it a day, as he was beyond satisfied with his work today.

After high school, Naruto took a gap year to work with his Uncle Jiraya in sound production. After the year was over, Naruto fell infatuated with the business and decided to make it a career. It took four years of schooling to become a sound engineer, but he felt as if the pay off was worth it. He worked with a varios range of people, from well-known singers to movie producers. Out of all his group of friends, Naruto was the one who was completely satisfied by his doing.

"See you tomorrow, Uzumaki." A colleague said.

"Later!" The blonde said with a cheery grin, as he exited the soundproof room.

It was Friday night, and the night was still exceedingly young. Naruto pulled out his cellphone, and noticed the hoard of unread messages. However, there was one message that stood out to him.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha_** : _Drinks in my office after work_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** Be there in 20..ish_

With the conformation, Naruto quickly made his way to the departing train that led the fastest route to the Ginza district. Sasuke's building was only a sharp twenty minutes away from the studio. The train was quick and lightly-packed, as the after hours allowed for actual movement.

Upon arrival to the statuesque building, Naruto had to go through security and check in. In his case, he was well known, as the Uchiha heir's constant friend. The process was quick, as he swiftly passed through the metal detectors.

"Thanks." He muttered to the security as they handed the blonde a visitor badge.

He knew the way to Sasuke's office, as he has visited more times than he can count. The unavailable Uchiha usually worked until nightfall, which meant the best place for a drink together was at his office on the 44th floor.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he opened the large, wooden doors.

There in plain sight, was Sasuke Uchiha sipping on a glass of whiskey. Obviously, he was still in his suit, however his jacket was placed over his chair, leaving him in his white button up. He lightly shook the pleasant liquid, stirring its continents to be as frigid as possible.

"Hey." He blandly called.

Naruto automatically helped himself to the bottle of whiskey that nestled on his spacious desk. He slid over the name plaque that read _Sasuke Uchiha; Junior Executive_ , like a piece of liter, and poured himself a full glass of the brown liquid.

"How was your meeting?" Naruto asked.

"Too long."

"I can see, it's well past that time." Naruto stated as he looked at his watch. It just hit 10 o'clock, an ungodly hour.

"Did you ever go on a date with that girl we met at the bar? What was her name again?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"Yes, and I forgot." Sasuke said as he stared blankly at his drink.

"Ah, typical. How'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"Quick." Was all Sasuke managed to say.

Sasuke was a definite womanizer, and there was absolutely no doubt in Naruto's head about it. Although he didn't see a new girl every night, he definitely had his way with women. Looks, money and what seemed like a coy attitude, could definitely do that to a man.

"I'm going to get more." Sasuke said as he stood and grabbed the bottle of the empty whiskey. "Give me a second." The dark haired man briskly walked out of his office.

"Ah, well I thought she was a nice girl." Naruto mumbled to himself as he checked his cellphone. An unread message displayed itself on his bright screen.

 _ **Hinata Hyūga:** Ino told me Sakura is back in Tokyo!_

At the mere sight of Hinata's text, Naruto nearly choked on his dry whiskey.

 _ **Hinata Hyūga:** I am meeting up with her tomorrow_

A thousand question ran through his head, as he couldn't help but think as to why Sakura has returned. Perhaps it was her job? Her family? Or perhaps she even married someone out here?

"Shit." Naruto said without warning, under his breath.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said quickly and shook his head.

Regardless, Naruto always liked to think that Sakura left the city, while still holding fond memories of their friendship. Her departure didn't just hurt him, but the man wallowing in front of him. Ever since she returned to the countryside, Sasuke had secluded himself, holding a silent grudge against his family. After all, it was because of his father's doing that Sakura had left.

It was difficult to get Sasuke out with their old friends, and if he managed to do so, the reserved Uchiha would have a drink and leave shortly after. He knew he wasn't at fault, but he knew Sasuke took her desertion the hardest.

Her abrupt return can mean a lot of things for the sulking Uchiha. However, he wasn't sure how Sasuke would take the news, and he wasn't even sure what Sakura wanted in all this either. Let alone, he hadn't even spoken to her in over five years.

He swallowed a heavy gulp of whiskey, letting the vigorous alcohol burn his throat.

"I'm back." Sasuke called, as he walked over to his desk and slumped down on his chair. Sasuke turned his back to Naruto as he looked outside the glass walls, admiring the panoramic view from his office.

The blonde couldn't help but think what would happen if he told Sasuke of the news. He wasn't sure how he would take it, or if he would even care. The mention of her name was strictly forbidden between the two, and it's been like that for years.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in a suspecting tone.

"N..nothing!" Naruto replied rather nervously.

There was no way in hell that he could tell him.

* * *

 **December, 6 years prior;**

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath as he finished the notes for his final. Final exams were beginning next week, and the week had consist of constant studying. Luckily, Sakura was the first of her class, and was able to help him in any unsure areas.

"Thank you." He said as he closed his chemistry book.

"Of course." Sakura said with a daunting smile.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sasuke asked as he tucked a strand of pale-pink hair behind her ear. "It's late."

Sakura smiled at his words, "Mm. I'll take the train, so don't worry."

"You're not taking the train," Sasuke spoke sternly. "I'm sending you with the driver."

The two walked down the lengthy hallway of the Uchiha residence. As usual and expected, the residence was only occupied by Sasuke and the house workers for the time being. For a big portion of the year, Sasuke's parents were out on business. However, today was about to the divergent.

As the two reached the spacious living room, Sasuke's father, Fugaku. was seen on the couch with a glass of wine in hand. It was rare for his father to be home at such time, and month even. Sakura swallowed hard, as she felt her heart pound in fast intervals. She had only seen his father once before, and she could recall him having no interest in the pink-haired girl.

"Father." Sasuke said, just as astonished as the girl next to him.

Fugaku looked as intimidating as his last name let him be. His face was stern, clean cut, and his suit was immaculate and perhaps worth more than all of Sakura's wardrobe put together. Sakura bowed deeply to the statuesque man. However handsome and powerful this man may be, Sakura was sure of one thing; he reeked of alcohol.

"Nice to see you again, sir." Sakura said quickly.

Fugaku looked at the strange girl he only met once before, and couldn't bother to blink twice.

"Meet me back here, Sasuke." Fugaku said as he took out a cigarette pack from his pockets.

Sasuke remained quiet and continued to walk towards the entrance of the glass-walled penthouse he called home.

"Your parents came home today?" Sakura asked.

"Looks like it."

"Is he mad?" Sakura asked in a whisper, as she clenched the end of her pleated school skirt. Sasuke opened the knob, and swung the double doors open.

"Don't worry about him." Sasuke said.

The second Sasuke opened the front doors, his driver stood ready.

"Take her home." Sasuke ordered.

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said to Sakura with a nod. Sakura gave a quick nod, as she knew Sasuke didn't show an ounce of affection in front of others. Sasuke saw his driver begin to walk Sakura towards the elevator, and eventually both disappear inside of it. Content, he made his way back inside, unsure of what was to happen.

"Sasuke." Fugaku called once again.

The obedient son made his way to living room he saw his father was sitting in. Sasuke walked across the marble floor, and halted next to the glass coffee table that his father used as his wine's coaster.

"You're not allowed to see that girl anymore." Fugaku said as he flicked the ash from his cigarette. "You're getting older and you're expected to graduate next year. We can't have you seen with some farmer's daughter if you plan on proceeding with the company."

Fugaku's words made every ounce of Sasuke's blood come to a boil. He felt the anger of his insensitive talk go to his head. The fact that his father had conducted a background check on Sakura, had drew the line for him.

"So you haven't even given her a chance, yet you look up her information for your own selfish being?"

"What did you just say?" Fugaku asked, anger hitching in his voice.

Sasuke remained still and quiet, as he withheld himself from saying anymore to his already angered father. In a blink of an eye, Fugaku's hand rapidly striked Sasuke's cheek.

"Leave."

Although fueled with unspoken anger, Sasuke quickly did as he was told. As he made his way to his room, a familiar face came into view.

"Sasuke." Mikoto noticed her son's reddened cheek. But to her disappointment, Sasuke kept walking without words.

"Son!" She called again, as her son refused to stop, or even speak. Sasuke went out of her view, as he continued down the what seemed like a never-ending hallway.

Furious now, Mikoto quickly made her way to the living room, knowing exactly where she'd find the person responsible. She marched across the assembly of ritzy furniture, and onto the sliding door that led to the eastward terrace that just happened to be open. Just as expected, Mikoto found Fugaku near the balcony that overlooked the lively city, chain smoking to his own content.

"How dare you hit our son." Mikoto said in a firm tone.

"That disobedient child, who talks back to his own father, and dates a peasant's whore of a daughter."

"He's not a child for god's sake, he's almost of legal age and capable of making his own decisions." Mikoto countered.

"Do you support him? And what he's doing? Do you really want that for our family?" Fugaku asked calmly.

"We don't know this girl, Fugaku, you have no right to say who she is and who she isn't." His wife replied.

"Well, I know one thing. And that one thing is that my son will never bring a commoners daughter into my family."

"You call this a family? You see your son three times a month at most. And this is what you pull, Fugaku?" Mikoto questioned, as tears began to form in her eyes.

Mikoto left in hot tears, as she slammed the patio door closed. Fugaku ignored his now hysterical wife, and took a deep inhale of the sweet nicotine. As his cigarette reached a short length, he tossed it over the balcony, having no remorse nor respect. He sometimes questioned his sanity and reasoning, but never questioned his own authority.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Present Day;**

* * *

Christmas was as elaborate as ever in the sleepless neon city. Green and red lights flashed all throughout the bustling districts of Tokyo, as the decorated holiday came in full force. Vivid decorations were set up in almost every busy street and store front, attracting an even higher number of crowds. Throughout the past weeks, Sakura had settled nicely, which was a rather surprising accomplishment. However, not celebrating the beloved holidays with her parents was as somber as it sounded.

Although lonely without her parents, Sakura was invited to the Hyūga compound for a rather friendlyChristmas. Ino informed Sakura that every Christmas night was spent with their group of close-knit friends, as they all considered themselves vital to one another. The majority of the day was spent with obligatory family, and then night came with a i of wine and friends.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, as Sakura was seen coming through the open doors. "Merry Christmas!"

It was safe to say that Sakura's old friends had welcomed her with open arms. Perhaps the most difficult process of returning, was facing the music of deserting those that did nothing wrong to her. Thankfully, her old group was understanding and was more than willing to put all the strife in the past.

They had known what happened between Sakura and Sasuke, and sided with her completely. However, it was just a gift within itself to have their old group back once again.

"Hinata, your home is beautiful." Sakura said in awe, as the high ceiling of Hinata's traditional Japanese home was hard to miss.

"Oh, this? It's nothing." Hinata spoke softly. Beyond humble and graced in all the right places, Hinata was truly an undeniable catch. She was always bashful, as Sakura could remember. But growing older had done her confidence well, as far as Sakura could tell.

"We're outside, if you'd like to follow me."

Sakura followed the dark-haired beauty through the elaborate compound, and into the spacious garden. Outside, a red-faced Ino and Temari sat on the traditional engawa, both accompanied by a hefty glass of wine.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura!" Ino said as she got up and swung her arms around Sakura. "You ready to drink?"

"I can have a glass or two."

"By glass or two, I think you mean the whole bottle," Ino said. "I can't believe you went to the office today, crazy."

"They needed me in today." Sakura said with a gentle smile. Sakura sat between Ino and Hinata, as she made herself comfortable and at ease with the help of the red wine.

"How was Hokkaido?" Temari asked, as curiosity peaked her interest.

"Ah, it was.. beautiful." Sakura said, followed by a sigh.

"Do you miss it?" Temari followed.

"Of course I do."

"Don't make her sappy, you're gonna make her go back." Ino said as she waved her arms.

"It's still a bit strange being here, but I'm glad I came." Sakura said as she sipped her dark wine.

"I'm elated," Temari said with a smirk. "Now, Sakura, you've probably been asked this a million times... but have you talked to Sasuke?"

"Temari." Hinata scolded lowly, as she knew that was a sensitive issue that Ino had warned them about. However, with wine anything was possible.

"Ah, It's ok, and no I haven't." Sakura said with a sympathetic smile.

"Did you date anybody back in Hokkaido?" Temari pressed on.

"Well I did, but it didn't last long," Sakura said. "Too different." She added with a shrug.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. You'll pick up men here in no time." Ino said. "Intelligence... beauty... work-driven. That's the total package." The blonde accompanied with a wink.

"Ah, don't be silly," Sakura said as she shook her head. "I didn't come here to meet men."

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one." Ino muttered under her breath.

"Well, I know Temari is married to Shikamaru, and Ino is dating someone named Sai. What about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked with a smile, curious about her friend.

"Ah.. I.. I.." Hinata stuttered, her face turning a bright shade of pink.

"She's been getting awfullycozy with one of our old friends." Ino asked. "Hey, shouldn't he be here soon, Hinata?"

"We.. we.. we need more wine." Hinata said quickly, her voice trembling.

"I'll get it." Sakura said as she stood, and grabbed the empty bottle of wine.

"It's on the kitchen counter! You can't miss it!" Ino called as she shook her empty bottle of wine.

Sakura made her way through the patio door, and onto the kitchen she saw on her way in. She disposed of the empty bottle of wine, and reached for a new one on the counter.

"Where's the wine-opener?" She asked herself, as she was surrounded by what seemed like an endless stack of drawers.

From a short distance, Sakura could hear the front shoji door open.

"Hello! Anyone home?"

Sakura felt a bundle of nerves surround her, as the familiar voice sang through her ears. Her hand trembled slightly against the bottle of wine she held.

"Ah, sorry I'm late.. my parents wanted to take pictures last minute, and the photographer was late."

Sakura quickly turned her head to the doorway, as she saw the familiar blonde she once called friend. Instantly, the two met eyes, as it was almost unbelievable to see.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan." Naruto finally called.

The blonde crept in a closer, almost as if he walked too fast, the dream would disperse. However, this wasn't a dream, as Sakura Haruno was standing right in front of him.

"It really is you, isn't it?" Naruto asked with a smile.

In what seemed like a matter of a millisecond, Naruto felt the arms of the pink-haired woman wrap around him. Her familiar scent filled his senses. Gently, he wrapped his own arms around her.

Memories of their long-lived friendship encircled him. From the times of sitting next to one another in their classes, to their sleepless nights sneaking around the bright, lucid city. Her sudden absence was almost like losing a piece of himself, as years of silence didn't resolve any of his questions.

"Im sorry." Were the first words she spoke to him in over five years.

* * *

The flushed girls awaiting the highly anticipated wine decided to let the two reconcile, as they quickly escorted them to Hinata's living room. Naruto spoke about his career, which left Sakura in no shock, as she knew he would always end up pursuing a career in engineering. He was stubborn as she remembered, but she sure knew he was undeniably smart.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, eager to hear her answer.

"Well, I went to university back up north, and I landed a job in accounting."

"Hinata said you worked for Taito? That's great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah, yeah, it's a good company. They're really taking care of me out here."

"You're staying... right?" He asked, his eyes seemingly worried.

"Well.. for now, yes."

Naruto lifted his hand and displaced her hair playfully, just like he used to. "As it should be, because we just have a lotto catch up on."

Sakura beamingly smiled, as there was nothing more she could have asked for this Christmas.

"Hey, Sakura-chan... do you mind if I ask you something?" His cheerful voice suddenly became stern.

Sakura crossed her shoulders as she let out a deep sigh, as if she already know what the subject was going to be about. It was the topic that everyone was so cautious about.

"Is it about Sasuke?" She asked, as her eyebrow raised. "Because that seems to be a popular topic tonight."

"Ah, well, I just want to let you know, regardless of what happens, I don't want to lose touch with you this time."

"Nothings going to happen, as long as he doesn't find out I'm here."

"That's going to be difficult, the city may be big, but you'd be surprise how fast word gets out. And besides, he's still my best fiend." Naruto explained.

"Well, let's just enjoy today, we can worry about all that some other day." Sakura countered with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied as he messily ran his hand through her hair again.

"I sure miss doing that."

* * *

The night was heavy, as Sasuke was unable to rest his eyes. Once again, it was another year spending the fruitful Christmas alone. His family was still off on business ventures, and his brother decided not to return for the holidays from his home in the states. His body was bare, cold and exhausted, as he couldn't seem to lay still as he heard the click from his digital clock. The pile of brown hair next to him smelled like citrus, a smell he wasn't really fond of. He turned his back towards the disrobed woman, and let out a sharp sigh.

Her name was irrelevant, he believed, from when she introduced herself at the bar the night before. She was a banker from a well-known company in one of Tokyo's most ritzier city. Her age was a mystery, but she told him she in her 3rd year of university. Sasuke didn't care for this much information, as he wasn't interested in anything besides onething.

The smell of citrus that lingered around her hair was too overbearing, he just couldn't face it. The second Sasuke reached his hand to wake the sleeping woman, a small spectacle in his vast, glass windows caught his eye. His arm hovered over the woman, and retracted itself as the dark-haired man was far more interested in the subtle events that took place outside. He quietly stood, and walked over to the glass. Specks of white began to fall in a rhythmic pattern. In the first time in seven years, snow was falling.

* * *

 **December, 7 years prior;**

* * *

"You don't mind being alone?" Sakura asked as she removed her tan-colored scarf. Snow was on the forecast, and the city of Tokyo was beyond frigid. Unfortunately, skirts were mandatory at school, and Sakura was at the mercy of the dress code.

"Mm. I don't mind." Sasuke said as he hanged his coat on his coat rack.

"And none of your helpers are here?" She asked, referring to his housekeepers.

"They're spending Christmas with their families." Sasuke added as he removed his shoes.

"Oh." Sakura said as she removed her loafers as well. "I'm sorry. But, what about your parents?"

"Business trip."

"And your brother?" She asked once more.

"He's spending Christmas in the states," Sasuke replied. "Sakura, It's fine. You're here, that's more than enough."

A gentle smile was plastered on her face at his compliment. Carefully, she walked over to the spacious glass-walls to catch a glimpse of the snow outside. Sakura was always fascinated with the concept that was Sasuke's room. It's glass walls held what seemed like the entire city's panoramic view. Bright, breathtaking city lights flashed beneath the curious girl.

"You have the best view, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she placed a hand on the glass wall.

The snow was falling at a much more rapid pace now, as Sakura looked up to see a blunder of white.

"It's our first snow day together." She said with a gentle smile.

It was true. They were two years into their relationship, and never had the city of Tokyo experienced the phenomenon that is snow.

"Mm." Sasuke replied, as he went to stand behind her. He placed a hand on the small of her waist.

"Sakura." He called lowly.

Viridian green eyes looked over to the man standing right behind her. His cold, yet gentle hands found their way beneath her shirt, as he placed a firm kiss on her nape. Sakura gasped lightly as the simple kiss made her feel an unexpected way. It was deemed innocent, however, she felt the need to feel more.

"S..Sasuke-kun."

Throughout their years of being together, Sasuke had never pressured Sakura into doing anything she didn't want to. Although hungry mouths sometimes wandered to places besides their lips, it never went anywhere past that. However, this time, it was different for the prying girl. She felt a certain fire in her, a certain curiosity that needed to be fixed. For her own sake, and for his sake as well.

Sakura moved the familiar hands that rested on her waist up to her breast. Fueled by her sudden movement, Sasuke moved his wet lips away from her neck. Eager with anticipation, Sakura removed her school top over her head, leaving her only in her simple bra.

"Sakura." He called, as he was taken by surprise.

"Please." Was all she could manage to say.

Dark, obsidian eyes swam deeply into her own, as he saw the eager look on her face. He was never one to go beyond his limits, as his patience was undoubtedly high with her. He always assumed she would ask for thiseventually, but not this second. However, he was not one to protest; after all, he had needs as well.

Sasuke placed his hands gently around Sakura, as his hands rested lightly over the clasp that kept her breast in tact.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said once more.

"Please." She lowly said, a plead in her voice was heard

He did as she asked, as his hands then unclasped the fairly easy contraption. In a mere second, he dropped the flimsy piece of fabric on the floor, and was exposed to the most beautiful sight he's ever laid eyes on. He took a step back to admire the coy beauty that was displayed in his prescience.

Sasuke swallowed his hunger, as it now became difficult to not ravish her in an instant. Sakura stood still, standing only in her pleaded skirt and knee high socks. Her face yearning, yet red with modesty. The dark, roaming eyes went from her shy averting eyes, down to ample curves that led to her legs. The snow was falling in a rapid pace now, causing a backdrop of white behind her.

It was a view he could remember for the rest of his life.

Sasuke stepped towards her once more. His wandering hands found the nuisance of the zipper that nestled behind her skirt. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, awaiting what was to come.

"Sakura." Sasuke assured her in a gentle manner, as her skirt dropped to the hardwood floor.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Present day;**

* * *

The new year came in full swing, and along with it came the new fiscal year for Tokyo's booming companies. The end of January was near, as the employees at Taito Corporations worked diligently to end it on a strong note.

Sakura exhaled a sigh of relief as she finally finished typing up the weeks standing report. She quickly sent the urgent document to her individual managers, and decided to finish the work day on that mark. She carefully sipped her hot tea, and discreetly checked her buzzing cellphone.

Naruto Uzumaki:I'm around your area, have a minute for some food after work?

Sakura Haruno: Sure!

"Good Job, Haruno." A stern voice called.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with a smile, as her boss overlooked her from the edge of her desk.

"It's been about two months since your official transfer, and our main branch has been rising in solid reports. I just wanted to personally thank you." The blonde said with a nod.

"It's my pleasure, Tsunade-sama."

"That's good to hear. Well, take it easy this weekend. There no snow on the forecast, so that'll ease the weekend." Tsunade said as she gave Sakura a nod.

"Ah, I will."

Sakura tidied her desk, and decided to ultimately call it a day. The florescent lights from the office combatted the dark sky that was now prominent over Tokyo. Although only scheduled for eight hours, Sakura always went over until she was fully sure her numbers were undeniably accurate.

The elevator was packed, but she managed to squeeze herself in between a bundle of colleagues. Gradually, the elevator made its way down from the twentieth floor.

"What are you doing tonight, Sakura?" A fellow colleague asked.

"I'll probably grab a late dinner with an old friend." She replied with a smile.

As the elevator came to a gentle halt, the doors opened, and the crowd dispersed. Sakura took out her phone, ready to dial her belated friend's number.

"Hey!" She heard a familiar voice call to her.

Much to her surprise, Naruto was seen leaning against a dark looking sports car.

"Need a lift?"

* * *

Naruto ended up driving them to Wharf park, which hosted a seaside night market that was an old favorite of the two. Sakura and Naruto ordered a variety of street food, including a joint favorite, Takoyaki.

"How many stops does it take you to get home?" The blonde asked as he stuffed an entire octopus ball in his mouth.

"Just one." Sakura replied, right before she delicately chewed her food.

"One?!"

"Mm. I think my work purposely assigned my apartment close to work. I get on at Kasumi and get off at Hibiya."

Naruto gulped at her response, "I'm sure a lot of people would like to have it that easy."

"Hey, I deserve it after having to take 12 stops in high school." Sakura protested.

"Hm, you have a point." Naruto said with a nod.

"Speaking of high-school..." Sakura began. "So Hinata, huh? I would never have guessed."

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's comment, "Well, it's not official yet... but, she's great isn't she?" He asked with a grin.

The two found themselves leaning against the rails alongside the shore, stuffing themselves with the fried snacks.

"I seriously would have never seen that coming," Sakura mentioned as she wiped the corner of her lip. "Come to think of it, you never really dated anyone in high school, did you?"

"Ah not really. My mom probably would have killed me, to be honest." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"That would have been trouble," Sakura replied. "Did you date anyone in college?"

"Ah, well... I did. But my mom would've probably killed me if I brought her home too."

Sakura chuckled at his terrified response, "She sure hasn't changed, has she?"

"Speaking of parents... how are your parents?" Naruto asked with a slight frown. "Are they upset that you left them?"

Sakura exhaled at his question, "They're not upset, they're happy for me more than anything. But you know, they're definitely worried in some ways."

Naruto frowned at Sakura's somber comment, "Well, next time you talk to them, let them know that Naruto Uzumaki bought you some of Tokyo's best takoyaki."

Sakura smiled at his comedic relief, "I'm surethat'll give them some relief"

Naruto sneaked a glance at the pink-haired woman, as the ocean wind blew her locks. It gratified him, knowing that she was just as joyous and carefree as before. Yet, he couldn't help but wander about the torment that she might still feel.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Mm?"

"Do you hate Sasuke?"

"Hate?"

Sakura crossed her arms, as the sea breeze felt cold against her delicate skin. Hate, she thought, was a vigorous word that she rarely used in her vocabulary. She didn't hate him, she hated the circumstances that took place and the rules that were set for him. Sasuke had been nothing good to her; even until the dreaded last day.

She absolutelydid not hate him.

"Of course, I don't hate him, Naruto. I just wish things could have ended differently." Sakura said, in all truthfulness.

"In what way?" He asked.

"I mean... ended on a better note," She replied, followed by a sigh. "At the end of the day, It wasn't either our faults. It was predetermined I suppose."

"Mm." Naruto replied simply.

He remembered everything.

From the time where Sasuke isolated himself from society for months, to never hearing a word from Sakura. It was a dark time that had spread its anguish over everyone. But now, currently, there was a beak of hope in Naruto's eyes. As all three friends have matured throughout the years, perhaps so can the past circumstances.

"You know, Sakura-chan, I hope one day we'll all just be able to hang out... as friends."

To have a strictly civil relationship with Sasuke was something Sakura had never really thought of. Her plan was to remain quiet, and to remain uncharted on her part. If Sasuke had been told of her return, then so be it. But she had never made it a plan to rekindle the mutual friendship they once shared as well. After all, her feelings regarding her former flame we're still and have always been in a state of limbo.

"Ah, we'll see." Sakura said.

"Ya' known, it's funny.. you both only work about a train stop away from each other." Naruto said as he quickly stuffed the last piece of Takoyaki. Almost as if he wasn't planning to tell her that piece of unknown information.

Sakura immediately stopped her incoming thoughts and actions, as the blonde's abrupt words almost made her spit her food.

"What?"

* * *

"Were you alone on Christmas, little brother?"

The youngest Uchiha hated the nickname his older brother had so freely used his entire life.

"I had some friends over." Sasuke lied.

"Well, there was certainly no sign of Christmas back at your loft." Itachi said as he continued to eat the braised fish.

"No need for one." Sasuke countered.

"Anyhow, it's nice to have everyone together," Mikoto said as she gave a graceful smile. "I apologize we weren't able to spend the actual holidays together."

"It's not a problem, mother." Itachi replied.

"Mm." Sasuke agreed.

The Uchihas had a handful of property throughout the country, but had kept their penthouse in the Roppongi district as their home-base. Sasuke's parents ventured mostly around the entire country, as their company required them to do so. Itachi, however, still lived in the States with his fiancé Izumi, as Uchiha Corporations began to slowly seep overseas. Each son had a crucial role in the company, as expected since birth.

"Itachi, hows the business going overseas? I see the numbers and I must admit, I'm impressed almost every time." Fugaku, Sasuke's father spoke.

"It's going very well, father. We are almost ready to expend behind New York." Itachi replied.

"That's good to hear. And when's the wedding, son?" Fugaku asked, rather proudly.

"Next spring."

Izumi was the eldest daughter of a successful real-estate tycoon. She was native to Japan, and studied in the States just like Itachi had been. She was wealthy, beautiful, and was next in line to proudly bear the infamous Uchiha name.

"Oh, how exciting," Mikoto exclaimed. "Izumi is just lovely."

Silence overcame the side of the table that Sasuke sat on. Quietly, he ate his dinner, as he continued to hear the praises of his older brother.

"Sasuke, how are you holding up?" Itachi asked.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Itachi asked, genuinely concerned over his only brother.

"Mm."

"Your brother is doing just fine at the main branch, he just needs to hurry up and get married, don't you think?" Fugaku asked, followed by hard laughter.

The youngest Uchiha hated how happy his father seemed. Everything in their family revolved around success, wealth and business. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if his family had never been given the lavish opportunities like they had.

"Sasuke, are you not hungry?" Mikoto asked.

And then there was his mother, who can be applicable for saint-hood under Sasuke's eyes. Through the turmoil of their family, she remained kind and nurturing, as the most important thing in her life were her sons. He'd like to think this was purely because she married into the Uchiha name, and was not born into it.

"Im not that hungry mother, excuse me." Sasuke said as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Fugaku asked rather harshly.

"I just remembered I need to reply to some emails before the weekday ends."

Quickly, Fugaku's stern face turned understanding, as business truly did come first. "You take care of that, son."

He loathed his old room in his parent's penthouse. However, mandatory gatherings we're continued in this complex, such as gatherings like today. And although the house was empty for a good portion of the year, it was still up-kept tremendously. There wasn't a speck of dust, nor single item misplaced in the den that was his old room. Sasuke looked around his room, as he looked for anything to remind of his past. However, there was nothing.

Sasuke let himself sit on his bed, and let his back fall against the plush mattress. It was already a tiring day, and being surrounded by coy family didn't do much for his sanity. Dark obsidian eyes shut, as he exhaled deeply.

He couldn't remember the last time he laid on this exact bed.

* * *

 **August, 5 years prior;**

* * *

Sasuke laid in what seemed like his sunken bed, and had been laying in it for what seemed like hours. Thoughts of Sakura had gone through his head, knowing that it was all that he had left of her.

She was gone.

His eyes looked up on the ceiling, as he didn't dare lay his eyes on anything in his room that reminded him of her.

As much as he wanted to get up, he couldn't, as his body remained in the still numb-like state. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't focus on anything else besides the fact that she had truly vanished.

He couldn't help but think... this must be what hell feels like.

He knew just how much pain she was in, by the way her voice cracked through the last phone call she said she'd ever make to him. He remembered every line she said to him, as the conversation itself was short and momentous. And he knew who was to blame, as the perpetrator laid stealthy at work at one of Tokyo's most ornate buildings.

Perhaps he was mentally sick, as he felt no urge to cry. Or perhaps it hasn't registered in his system yet, that she had actually vanished from the city. Regardless of his lack of tears, he was sure of one thing-

"Sasuke." Mikoto spoke from the other side of his door.

His worried mother let herself in, drowning in sympathy at the thought of her grieving son.

"I don't want to live here anymore." He spoke, as his eyes still fixated themselves on the ceiling.

Mikoto frowned at her son's words, "Sasuke, please think it over. Please forgive your father, you know how he is."

"I don't want to live here anymore." He repeated, his voice low and husked.

Finally, he felt the sudden urge to cry. He felt his eyes begin to grow hot at the thought that he would never see her whimsical green eyes ever again. His three year relationship had truly come to a finish.

Mikoto felt her own tears start to form, as she saw the gloss on her son's onyx eyes. She gently placed a gentle hand on his cold cheek.

"I can arrange something for you, if that is what you'd like."

"It is." He said.

There was no stream of tears in the process, instead, a lonesome tear and a hoard of anger. Anger with himself, the hindering situation and ultimately, anger with his father.

If he wasn't born into such a prominent family, things would be different. He never thought money would be such an important factor in their lives, as every decision was made upon it. The audacity his father had to threaten Sakura, in order to leave the youngest Uchiha heir, had titled him with a new low. It pitted the anger within Sasuke in vast amounts.

"I'll get it done... tonight." Mikoto agreed. As much as she wanted to live with her son, as much as she wanted to protect him, she knew it was for the best. Sasuke was a man, not a child, and after what had happened, it was time he needed a tranquil place without the bombardment of his father.

"Will you at least stay here tonight?" Mikoto asked, her eyes wet, as the thought of her son leaving their family home swelled in her head.

"I can't."

And with those words, he gave into weakness, as his loathing eyes landed on a single picture that was framed on his desk.

Her hair was vivid, and her eyes were as green as he would always remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

"The snow is coming down rather quickly." Ino said as she stirred her freshly-brewed oolong tea.

"Mm. There wasn't any forecast for snow," The pink-haired woman replied, as her eyes focused on the falling crystal particles outside the window. "I didn't even bring a coat."

Snow heavily graced the city of Tokyo, taking away any chance of sun that was promised. The unexpected residents of the frigid city seemingly readied for the day unprepared, as a lack of coats and scarves was seen on the streets. Ino tightened her scarf, as she caught a glimpse of the unfortunate crowd outside the cafe's window.

"Weird things happen when it snows unexpectedly." Ino said as she shuddered.

"Hm?" Sakura replied, as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's true," Ino said as she continued to sip her tea. "Last time it snowed unexpectedly like this, Sai ended up asking me to marry him on a whim."

"It wasn't expected?" Sakura asked.

"Absolutely not! I'm a busy woman, marriage is the last thing on my mind." Ino replied.

"Well, that's romantic," Sakura said as she sipped on her own tea. "Thanks for meeting up with me, by the way."

"Of course, it's no problem," Ino said as she brushed her long locks with her fingers. "Oh, Sakura, I heard Naruto left for three weeks."

"Ah, yeah. He had a big project in Osaka." Sakura said with a smile.

"Did you meet up with him before he left?" Ino asked.

"Mm, he picked me up from work."

" _Really_?" Ino asked with a smirk, "If I recall, Naruto kind of had a crush on you in high school."

"Ino..." Sakura said as she crossed her arms. "Don't be ridiculous."

Ino chuckled to herself, boasting her humor, "Well, I'm glad you two are caught up. You seem happier." Ino said.

Naruto filled a slight void in Sakura's life that she didn't even know needed to be filled. Or in this case, patched. Reconciling with her old friends had positively impacted her life, making her thrive more drastically. However, although contended with her choices, there was still a slight void she couldn't explain.

Sakura exhaled a deep breath, "I am. I'm surprised things are going this well."

Ino looked at the smart watch on her dainty wrist, as an alarm began to frantically go off. An unpleasant look landed on her face.

"Sakura, I have to get going, my class starts in half an hour." Ino, the practicing psychiatrist said as she stood.

"Mm. Thanks for keeping me company on my lunch, Yamanaka."

"Thats _Doctor_ Yamanaka to you." She said with a wink, as she proceeded to exit the dim-lit cafe.

Sakura looked out the window, as the persistent flakes of snow continued to devour the busy street. She looked at her workplace across the street, wondering how on earth she would make it through the day without a coat.

As Ino mentioned earlier, it was a strange day indeed.

* * *

The grey clouds continued to progress well into the afternoon. Sasuke had diligently finished the what seemed like mountain-load of paperwork that was stacked neatly on his desk. The second the clock on the wall striked five, he set his pen down. He was fully aware he had a late meeting scheduled, but something within him felt as if he wanted to cut his day short.

With a perfect cue, his door knocked quickly. His assistant peaked her head in.

"Uchiha-san, it's time for your five o' clock meeting."

"Cancel it." He coldly replied.

"Sir, this is a very important client. Are you sure you-"

"I said cancel it."

Sasuke's assistant swallowed dry, as she ultimately accepted the order.

"Yes sir," She replied, as she stepped foot inside his office. "I will make them aware."

Sasuke had been working like an animal, as the peak season of work had begun. Sleep was inevitable, and meals were forgotten, as it was the one of the busiest times of the year. He was tired, overworked and simply just wanted to rest his eyes. There was nothing in the world he wouldn't do to just have the rest of the day to do nothing. Which was something he hasn't done in what felt like ages.

"Halt my e-mails, and foward my voicemails," Sasuke said. "Ready the car." He added as he took out his personal cellphone.

"Just a second." His assistant said as she checked her phone.

Sasuke stood, and began to make his way out, as he grabbed the black wool coat that was hung on the coat hanger.

"Your personal driver is running late, sir." She replied, as she received a message regarding his transportation.

Sasuke crossed his arms at the surprised announcement, "Where is he?"

"There was an accident on the toll road. About twenty minutes away"

Impatient, Sasuke quickly rushed past the woman and towards the door.

"That's fine, I'll just take the train," Sasuke said as he put on his dark coat. Clean up my desk and you can leave as well."

"S-Sir! It's snowing! I'll just call another driver right away." She said, as she quickly went through the contacts on her phone.

"No need," Sasuke said as he flung his briefcase over his shoulder. "It's just snow."

"S-Sir..."

Without another word, Sasuke quickly slammed the door shut, leaving his helpless assistant alone in his office.

* * *

It's been a prolonged amount of years since Sasuke had last took public transportation. But at this rate, he would rather take the train one hundred times over than deal with anyone from the company at the moment.

After scanning his one-time use train pass, he quickly made his way to the boarding platform. Businessmen and schoolchildren surrounded the area, as it was now deemed rush hour. Sasuke could clearly remember all the crowds he once encountered, as he was once one of its daily inhabitants in high school.

The train arrived in what seemed like no time, as they routinely were expected every five minutes. Sasuke merged with the crowd, as they all promptly boarded the train. Luckily, the dark haired man was able to find a vacant seat. Gently, he set his briefcase down, and crossed his arms. Dark eyes then shut, as he heard the incoming announcement.

" _Next stop, Kasumi."_

Screeching rails hit the base of his ear drum, as the familiar sound took off. His eyes remained closed, as the shaken ride was just as he remembered; bumpy, yet pleasingly quiet.

Sudden memories of his teenage years casted in his mind, as the all too familiar feeling surged within him. He could still remember the smell of her hair, and the way she'd loop her arm through his when the train became a bit too tremulous. He thought of how annoying it was, as to how a matter of years can go by and yet he'd always associate small details with her remembrance.

He lightly shook his head, trying to physically get rid of the distant recollections. His mind then began to trek along the subject of work. Deadlines, numbers and dates now filled his head, as the beginning of the year was always the busiest. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like, to have been born into an ordinary family of no importance. And perhaps he got a taste of it, as he allowed himself to take the train.

" _Now arriving, Kasumi."_

The train began to steadily halt, as it arrived to the next boarding platform. Although it had been years since hearing the announcements of the infinite amount of stops, Sasuke had still remembered the order in which they came. From memory, he knew he had four more stops until he transferred train lines. And from there, it was a straight shot home.

As the new boarding passengers began to make their way inside, onyx eyes finally opened.

And what he saw next, was enough to question his entire sanity.

" _Next stop, Hibiya."_

The woman who entered the train had perfectly placed pink hair that reached down to her back. She daunted a pair of haunting, green eyes, which laid lowly as she entered the train. Her cream-colored blouse was lightly filled with droplets of snow, along with her grey skirt; as the working woman came unprepared for the unexpected weather. Delicately, she placed a bag between her feet, and clung to her purse. As the shaken train began its route, she held on to one of the train's side rails, as all the vacant seats were no more.

 _Sakura?_

Various feelings swept deep within him, and hit him all at once. He felt his hands slightly tremble, as the entangled emotions swarmed his already clouded head. His heart raced rapidly, as he felt his breath hitch unintentionally. He was in a dreamlike state, as it seemed impossible to wake up.

Surely it couldn't be real.

Sasuke averted his gaze from the significant woman that stood ten feet away from him, as she was oblivious to the situation that unfolded before him. Busy on her cellphone, her head did not wander off to the quiet crowd that surrounded her.

However, on the other side of the carriage, emotions still ran undeniably high. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours, as the train continued on its rightful route. The anxious Uchiha remained in his seat, still asking himself if this situation was even real. However, the train's bumpy track definitely proved to him that this was indeed no dream he was swimming in.

He questioned his entire sanity, as he felt the need to do the unthinkable.

" _Now arriving, Hibiya."_

Conflict arose within him, as he knew the next stop was coming near. He felt his hand that once rested on his leg, form a tight fist filled with turmoil. A strange anxiety filled him, as his state was conflicted with his next step.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her collect her bag that was nestled between her feet. She was preparing herself to leave the carriage, as she had only one stop.

Without thinking, he stood.

The heavy crowd began to unload, as another began to board. His feet picked up their own pace, as he unknowingly made his way through the crowds of hurried people. Desperate to even see another small glimpse of her, he pushed his way out of the crammed train carriage, and onto the boarding platform.

Sasuke looked desperately for the familiar face, as he ultimately lost sight of the elusive woman. Her trace was gone, as the crowds dispersed.

Yet, by some strange luck, he caught another glimpse of pink strands walking up the stairs that led to the streets. Quickly, Sasuke followed with what felt like rapid steps.

"Sakura." He called, his voice in a hurry.

She stood completely still for what seemed to be a second.

Carefully, she turned around.

* * *

 **September, 8 years prior;**

* * *

"The red string of fate? What's that?" Naruto blindly asked, as he peeked his head through the group of high school girls.

"Of course you don't know, you're a _guy_ ," Ino said with a huff. "It's a legend that says that the Gods tie a red string around two people that are destined to be together. The string may tangle and stretch, but will never break, because you are destined to be with that person."

Sasuke, who happened to overhear the mindless conversation from his seat, rolled his eyes at the blonde women's explanation.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, as she stood on her toes, awaiting a response from the quiet Uchiha.

Sasuke shrugged, not even bothering to look up, "Its bullshit."

"Sasuke-kun! Take that back!" Ino exclaimed.

"Stop being so troublesome." Shikamaru exclaimed under his breath, as he lightly shrugged the overwhelming Yamanaka.

Sasuke, bored by the mindless chatter of his classmates, looked out the window. He recalled that the forecast promised an endless amount of sun. Yet currently, the school ground was drenched in a blanket of snow. He exhaled a sigh, as his eyes wandered mindlessly outside the window.

"Class," Their teacher spoke as he finally entered the room, along with what seemed to be a new student. "I'd like you all to meet our new transfer student, Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke looked up to examine the subject of his teachers announcement. He laid his eyes on a girl, average height, with a long length of unusual pink hair. She looked painfully shy, as her green eyes laid low.

"Sakura, why don't you take a seat beside Naruto?" The teacher instructed.

Naruto dramatically waved his arms, as to flag the new girl's attention. She bashfully walked towards the empty desk that resided beside the ecstatic blonde boy with wild blue eyes.

"Where are you from?" Naruto asked, as she took her rightful seat.

"Uhm.. Hokkaido." Sakura answered quietly.

"Woah, that's far! What are you doing all the way over here?"

"My parents sent me to school over here."

"Oh. Well, we're a nice group. You shouldn't have anything to worry about." Naruto said, which put a smile on the pink-haired girl's face.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke. Sasuke _Uchiha_." Naruto said, referring to the dark-haired boy sitting beside him. Naruto pushed Sasuke's shoulder, as a way to get him to speak. But Sasuke never spoke up, especially to a girl he didn't know.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Sakura replied, regardless of his careless demeanor.

"Doesn't the name _Uchiha_ sound familiar?" Naruto asked Sakura, as he raised a brow.

The flustered pink-haired girl bit her bottom lip, as she tried her very hardest to think of the name Uchiha. But nothing helped, as she hit a blank.

"Im sorry, but not really." Sakura politely replied.

At her response, Sasuke was intrigued, as he had never met anyone who didn't know the infamous Uchiha name. It was the first time he was introduced to a girl that didn't know who he nor who his family was. And he must admit, it felt refreshing.

He looked up at the girl, who had eyes as green as his mother's most beautiful piece of jade.

"Class is starting now, settle down." The teacher announced.

With one last smile, Sakura turned herself around, as her back now faced Sasuke. He couldn't help but notice the red ribbon tied around her pale-pink hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

"Sakura."

The shaken woman stood still for just a second, as that awfully familiar voice rang through her ears. Hesitantly, but willingly, she turned.

The familiar face striked without warning.

A hundred questions must have ran through her mind in that mere second of the first glimpse. There was a tall, attractive, dark-haired man who looked like he just got out of the office. He looked just like _him_ , and he sounded just like _him_ as well. Was she hallucinating?

"Sasuke... kun?"

Surprisingly, her voice rang in tact. However, her heart felt as if it accelerated in unimaginable speeds. The nerves in her body escalated, as she felt a shortness in her breath. Somehow, she knew the inevitable was bound to happen, but never in a light-speed of years would she have pictured it happening like this.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, almost as if he was out of breath.

That was the only confirmation she needed. This certainly wasn't a dream, and that man was absolutely the former boy she invested three years into. It was the boy who promised her the stars and the boy who took her ultimate innocence.

His prying, yet innocent question startled her. She kept her posture together, as she now felt heavy with anxiety.

"I... I live here." She said lowly, as she clutched onto her bag.

"You moved back to Tokyo?" He asked, eager for an answer.

"For the meanwhile." She replied, rather nervously.

"By yourself?" He asked, once again unaware of his prying question.

"I mean... It's strictly for work." She struggled to find the right words.

They stood in an intimate silence, as the unexpected confrontation still quietly shocked both of them. A silent electricity moved between the two, as they both harvested years of memories together. And a hoard of questions bundled between the two, however, neither spoke about them, containing their inquiries to themselves.

His facial features remained the same; still sharp and chiseled to the bone, with low-set eyes that can make anyone melt. Yet, he looked undeniably tired, as soft circles settled under those dark, dimmed eyes. His hair was combed neat, yet unmaintained at the same time. Whichever company he worked for must have been abusing his energy, Sakura couldn't help but think.

And that's when it came to her understanding, that he was coming from the Uchiha Corporations tower, that was just a couple train stops away. If his father knew of their interaction, he'd weep. No matter how many years went by, Sakura knew they both were still from two very different worlds.

Sakura swallowed her anguish, and decided to speak.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called, accompanied by a nervous smile. "I have to get going."

Sasuke slightly gulped, hesitant as to what he should do next. In front of him was the woman he was deeply infatuated with for all of those years. It was the girl that became his confidant, his friend and his courteous lover. It was the only person in the world that truly did know, inside and out.

And it was bizarre to think that she was standing just in front of him, yet she seemed indescribably distant.

She was just a stranger now, after all.

"Sakura, wait-" He said and walked up the stairs to meet her eye level.

"It's snowing, you don't even have a sweater." He said, as he once again noticed her cream blouse that was lightly drenched with the melted snow.

"I guess I'm just not used to the weather yet." She said, with the same nervous smile she carried before.

In a quick manner, Sasuke set his briefcase to the side and took off his black wool coat. He hung it over the frail shoulders of the pink-haired woman.

There was absolutely no way that Sasuke would

let her walk home without a coat. Even if they were to never speak again, he wasn't capable of seeing her off in the snow in such a way. If his driver was near, he would have suggested to take her home instead of sending her off in the rain of snow. However, that wasn't that case, and this was the least he could do, as he was aware she had to head home.

"Sasuke... kun, you don't have to." She said in a anxious state.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Thank you." She simply replied, as she became flustered by his cordial action.

"I'll se-" he cut himself off.

 _I'll see you later_ , he supposed, wasn't a guarantee. But this newness, and this reconciliation, was something he needed more out of. There were so many unanswered questions he had yet to ask. There were so many things he needed to tell her. And he didn't know if she would want to hear them.

"I'll see you later," She finished his withheld statement.

And at that, she was off into the midst of white.

* * *

"You knew this entire time?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that." Naruto responded on the other line.

Sasuke huffed, as he felt tensioned anger build within him. The fact that his supposed best friend withheld such dire information, stung him deep.

"Why keep it from me?"

Naruto sighed on the other line of the phone, "Listen. I apologize. I was only respecting Sakura's wishes."

"Sakura's wishes?"

"Look, It's nothing personal, but this wasn't an elaborate return she wanted everyone to know about. She's here for work, and that's all there is to it."

 _Nothing personal?_ Sasuke asked himself.

"How long has she been back?"

"About two months." Naruto responded.

"So she lives _and_ works two train stops away from my office."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh on the other line, "Basically."

The line went quiet for just a second, until Naruto spoke again, "I know it's a difficult subject, but I can be the messenger between you two, if you'd like."

"I don't have anything to say to her." Sasuke lied, and he hated how he himself knew it.

Naruto sighed at his comment, "Well, I'll be back in about two weeks, we can talk then."

"Mm." Sasuke replied.

"Take a shot of whiskey, it'll calm your nerves." Naruto said.

"Who said anything about nerves?" Sasuke asked, in a grim tone. Yet, discreetly, he eyed the liquor cabinet to his left.

"Fine, fine. I'm just trying to help."

"I'm fine."

However, throughout the night, it was a battle. Restless was in the entirety of the night's plans, as Sasuke turned every direction in his spacious bed. The air conditioner was to his liking, and his sheets were freshly cleaned, yet, his mind couldn't stop racing.

There was nothing to cause such disorder except for the day's abrupt events.

His body still felt a tremble, as he couldn't help but think about the elusive woman from today. And he loathed how he couldn't help but think how much she had grown from her height, body and even her face. She still radiated such poise and abiding beauty, even after all these years.

Surely, she was married, right?

He closed his dark eyes, trying his utmost hardest to shake off all of his incoming thoughts.

The night was undoubtingly going to be a long one. And the whisky in his empty stomach wasn't much of a help either.

* * *

Sakura sat across the expensive, and now snow-drenched jacket that hung on her bedroom door. She tried everything in her power to compose herself, and to pretend that this calamity didn't happen tonight.

But it did, and it struck a chord within her.

She let out a frustrated sigh, as she still felt the adrenaline rush throughout her body. Her apartment's central air system was set to a warm setting, yet her body still felt cold, trembling almost. She maintained her breath, in a routined pattern, as a way to calm her nerves.

Yet, nothing was working.

She dug her hands into her hair, and exhaled a deep sigh of frustration. Knowing the night will carry on like this, she opted for a hot bath. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom and stripped herself of every article of clothing that was stuck onto her.

As expected, the hot water calmed her nerves, as she basked in it's tepid state. A small sigh escaped her cherry pink lips, as she felt the tenseness in her muscles subside.

The day's events had definitely took a toll on her, as she submerged herself deep within the water. Her pastel-pink hair now drenched completely, as she quickly held her breath underwater. Once again, intrusive thought clouded her mind, as the wound still seemed to be as fresh as it would ever be. Thoughts of his grown appearance filled her, as she knew he would always grow up to be the handsome businessman he was always destined to be.

Surely he was married, right? Or at least had a beautiful girl by his side?

Sakura quickly came back up for air, as she tried to shake off her now wandering mind. She couldn't help but wonder, as to why being a lovestruck teenager all those years ago held such an importance to her.

The drenched woman brought her knees up to her chin, wishing the water beneath her would consume her entirely.

* * *

 **September, 8 years prior;**

* * *

The lone heir sighed as he stared at the what seemed to be a motionless clock. The beginning of the day was dreadful, and somewhat boring, as Naruto didn't show up to class. First period was always the most dreaded, as the monotone teacher always talked for what seemed like hours. Student spectators ruled out that he enjoyed the sound of his voice a little too much.

"Dismissed." The mundane teacher finally spoke.

Sasuke stood, as so did the entirety of the class. The swarm of impatient students began to make their way down the hall.

"Uchiha-kun, do you have any plans today?" A group of blushing girls quickly approached him. Their makeup caked their faces, and skirts hung inches above their knees.

"Many." He lied much to their disappointment, as he quickly walked past them.

Crowds and crowds of students hastily made their way to their next class. The school was accordingly spacious, and was made to hold the hoard of active students that traveled through its decorated halls each day. Flocks of girls always seemed to swoon and gossip about the enticing Uchiha every time they would see him walk out. And usually he'd never pay attention to such lunacy, but this time, something unusual caught his attention.

His eyes landed on the pink haired woman that he was tiredly introduced to last week. Sakura Haruno, as he remembered, seemed lost, as her puzzled face scanned each door number that she happened to pass by.

He walked slowly from a distance now, studying her reluctant movement, as he found her misfortune a bit humorous. And yet he couldn't help but notice that he had never met a girl with such a hair color before.

He decided it wouldn't kill him to give her a minute of his time.

"Sakura." He called.

The rattled girl turned around, as her luminous green eyes automatically met the dim eyes that called her. Unexpectedly, he was struck by such ethereal colors, once again, almost as if he forgot what they had looked like.

She truly was not from this city.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Are you lost?" He asked as he stopped beside her.

"I... I think so." She admitted, a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks.

Without question, Sasuke stepped closer and took the flimsy piece of paper from her hand. But with such close movements, came the aroma that was her. A faint smell of sweet lilac hit his senses, as he managed to stand close enough to her now. It was a subtle fragrance, one that he had never smelled before, as the girls in Tokyo were obsessed with smelling like sultry mistresses drenched in heavy roses and overcooked vanilla.

She truly was not from this city.

He cleared his throat from his pending thoughts, and focused on the paper that listed her schedule. It was listed that she was in class 4B, which happened to be the same class he was going to next.

How could he forget?

"You're in my next class, remember?" He asked, as they were loosely introduced to each other just the previous week.

"Ah, that's great." She said as she clasped her hands together, her pink lips forming a perfect smile.

It was then, that Sasuke had done something he hadn't done in what seemed like years.

He blushed.

Quickly, he walked in front of her, making sure that she didn't see his body's weak response to her inviting smile. After all, he was the school's most sought after student. As far as everyone knows, he had no weaknesses.

"Just follow me," He said. "It's in the science building, across the courtyard."

Sakura quickly tried to keep up with Sasuke's long strides, as the height difference was present.

"I appreciate it, Uchiha-san."

"Mm." He lowly replied.

As they reached the ending of the building, Sasuke paused before he opened the door to the school's courtyard. It was still heavily snowing, and the girl trailing behind him lacked a coat.

"Did it snow less in Hokkaido? Is that why you forgot a coat?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Well, not really, but I always pictured Tokyo to be the city with better weather."

Sasuke sighed at her response, as she was in for a rude awakening. Quickly, he removed his black coat that was patched with the school's crest. Sure, he was an arrogant-unruly child, but he couldn't help but want to help this hopeless, beautiful girl.

"You really are not from here." He mentioned as he quickly handed her the coat.

"Uchiha-san, are you sure?" Sakura asked, her eyes pleading for an answer before she could take the coat.

"Mm, and it's Sasuke." He corrected her.

"Th.. thank you, _Sasuke-kun._ "


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Present day;**

* * *

It's been over two weeks since the chance encounter. Her mind was still swimming in a daze, as she thought that such an instance couldn't really happen to anyone.

Yet, it did.

At times she was restless, and at other times she was completely at ease. And yet, every train ride to and from work was now filled with pure adrenaline. Emerald eyes would now scan the area of the entire station, before even thinking of boarding. She was torn, and puzzled with herself, as she didn't know if she was hoping to see him again.

However, with time, she had continued her usual routine, as work had taken up a large portion of her time and attention.

The drained woman sighed, as she kicked off her heels and exchanged them for a pair of pink slippers. Her feet were crammed, as she expectedly pulled another ten-hour shift. She looked forward to spending her Friday night doing absolutely nothing, and being completely sluggish in the comfort of her home.

The work week was utterly painful, as she swelled on the numbers that were forever engraved in her head. Work had begun to take over the entirety of her life, if it hadn't done so already.

She slumped herself on the couch, and gave into her weariness. A small sigh escaped her lips, as she turned on the television in front of her. Mindless television, she thought, would definitely help keep her mind at bay from the complexities and troubles in her life.

The night continued its promise of nothing, as Sakura enjoyed watching her minimal dose of television. Plus, she was happily full from the made-to-go bento she bought from the convenience store. The homely night was coming to an end, and all she needed now was an unwinding hot shower.

However, much to her disappointment, her cellphone began to ring its chiming tone. She peeked her head to it, as she saw Ino's gleaming face gracing her screen.

"Hey Ino." She answered, as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Where are you? Are you on your way?" The pushy blonde asked on the other line. Sakura could hear a mixture of loud chatter and music in the background.

"On my way where?" Sakura asked, a puzzled look now on her face.

"Sakura! Did you not get the group message?"

"What group message?"

"Damn Naruto... so forgetful." Ino could be heard muttering under her breath. "Well, Naruto's back and he wanted to meet us all. Come down right now!"

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"I'll send you the address now. But you're coming right?"

Sakura groaned, as she looked at the clock on her wall. It was nearing nine o' clock, which was a rather late time to be out. In the countryside, everyone would be in bed at that time, as it would be considered ridiculous not to do so. If Sakura's mother had seen how late she had been staying up she would have scolded her daughter already.

Tokyo was really a much different breed.

Although she hesitated, she knew how important it would mean for Naruto if she went. And although just reconciled, he was dear to her... again.

"Give me 15 minutes."

* * *

Masses of people filled the popular venue, dancing and drinking to their hearts content. Sakura wasn't a fan of bustling clubs, yet, here she was.

She opted into wearing a simple cocktail dress that went above her knees. It was simplistic enough to not light any attention on her, but enough to show that she put some effort into the night's festivities.

She pushed herself through a still crowd, as the search for her group continued. It was then when she felt a tug on her dress. She turned, and saw the always cheery blonde with a giant grin. His face was flushed red, which was an indicator that he had been happily drinking.

"Sakura-chan! You made it!"

"Welcome back, Naruto," Sakura said as she felt the warm embrace of her blonde friend. "How was Osaka?"

"Amazing! Let's meet up with the rest of the group so I can tell you more about it."

An eager Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and led her through the mass of people. A couple feet ahead was a private lounge, that housed their mutual group of friends. Ino and the girls were idly chatting, while Shikamaru and Sai pounded their drinks. Ino gasped as she saw the pink-haired woman and her trusty escort rushing through.

"I didn't think you were coming!" The busty woman said as she quickly stood up.

"Well, surprise." Sakura said with a shrug, trying not to let the exhaustion control her night.

The night persisted, as the roaring music continued to play throughout the venue. With a drink now in her hand, Sakura had made herself comfortable. Naruto showed Sakura pictures of Osaka, along with some of the projects he worked on. Compared to her periodic life, she thought, his was far more interesting.

"Ah, Naruto, you're so lucky," Sakura exclaimed. "You get to work with different artist and you get to travel."

Naruto smiled, "It's just part of the job."

Sakura looked at a picture of Naruto standing in front of the infamous Osaka castle. Cherry Blossom trees were perfectly pictured right beside the historic building.

"I've never been there," Sakura mentioned. "It sure looks beautiful."

"You're not missing much. I got homesick." Naruto put his phone away, as the last Osaka picture came to play.

"Well, at least your job let's you travel. I'd kill to have that." Sakura replied.

Naruto frowned, feeling upset, "What have you been wanting to do in Tokyo, that you haven't gotten a chance to do?" He asked the pink-haired woman.

Sakura squinted her eyes, trying to think of an answer to his question. There were many things Sakura still hadn't done, and places she had yet to see again. However, with spring coming, there was only one thing she had in mind.

"I-I'm not sure. I've been so busy with work that I haven't really had a chance to do anything."

"Sakura-chan, you sleep on it. I'll take you anywhere you want to go!" Naruto said with a cheeky smile. A loud notification tone came from Naruto's cellphone.

"Ah, give me a second." Naruto said as he concentrated on an incoming message.

"So where are you thinking, Sakura-chan?" A shy Hinata asked.

"Ah, I don't know," Sakura said as she placed a hand in her cheek. "But it would be nice if we can all see the cherry blossoms together."

"Oh, that's perfect. We should see them in Kyoto." Ino said excitingly, as she quickly took out her phone. "I'll check flights."

"Flights? I was thinking of just having a picnic." Sakura said, a look of shock on her face.

"Sakura, did you forget who you're friends with?" Ino asked with a smirk. This was undeniably true. Ino Yamanaka had always and would always do everything over the top, and in an upscaled fashion. If she were to see the cherry blossoms, she'd of course do it lavishly.

"Why don't we just take the train? It's cheaper." Sakura countered.

"Train?" Ino asked with a sour face. "I need leg room."

Sakura sighed in defeat, as she and this group of prosperous, beautiful people were still from two different worlds. Cheap and convenient were not in their vocabulary. Perhaps they never even learned the words.

Naruto quickly snapped out of his phone's hold and quickly stood. His face looked eager, as he looked up towards the body of people.

"Sasuke!"

That one name was enough to catch everyone's attention.

The sight of the evasive man emerging from the crowd was truly a sight to behold. Sasuke wasn't one to come out for any event, birthday or any friendly matter that dealt with the group of friends. It was safe to say that his visit was entirely unexpected.

Sakura felt her pulse accelerate, as her eyes saw the familiar man move in closer. It seemed as if he had just gotten out the office, again, as he sported a fitted white button down and black slacks. She felt her hold tighten on her glass, as nervousness took over her body. Although it wasn't the first time she had seen him since she had gotten back, it certainly felt like it.

Ino made a baffled face, and stood right up next to Naruto, "You invited him?" Ino whispered to Naruto.

"Well he _is_ in the group chat." Naruto whispered back.

The group of friends quieted, as the two former lovers were now in close proximity, once again. Sakura felt the tension build, and decided she didn't want to leave it that way.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke first, in a friendly tone. "Nice to see you again."

"Sakura." Sasuke simply replied. Unlike their previous encounter, this time he gave off a more careless demeanor.

No words were spoken by the others, just swigs of beers and intense focus on the once couple.

"Hey, it's a packed house now. I'll go buy everyone a round of drinks." Naruto broke the silence. The group of friends all quickly agreed to Naruto's suggestion.

"Sasuke, let's go?" Naruto asked as he motioned the dark-haired man to the bar. As the two men walked away from the group, Ino inched in closer to the pink-haired woman.

"He never comes out with us, _never_!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Well, when you interact with mutual friends, it's bound to happen," Sakura replied with a sympathetic smile. The adrenaline was still present in her body.

"Correction, _friend_. And that only friend is Naruto. Sasuke couldn't give a shit about any of us."

* * *

As the night heavily continued, Naruto seemed to have never come back to deliver the drinks he had once promised. Instead, he loitered outside with the reserved Uchiha, smoking a much-needed cigarette.

Sakura stayed behind with the chatty group of girls. Although nervous from his sudden appearance, alcohol gave her some sort of strength to continue. Sakura, trying to make best of the situation, continued her night of feeling enjoyment, as the drinks continued to be handed to her.

"Try this one." Temari said as she handed Sakura a sip of her drink. However, the powerful tart flavor didn't sit well with her. She couldn't help but make a soured face.

"C'mon Haruno, I thought the Hokkaido girls knew how to handle their liquor." Temari teased.

"Apparently not." Sakura replied with a frown.

"Are you planning on going back to Hokkaido, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, well, if my job makes me go back, then sure. But honestly, I'm happy here." Sakura admitted with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad," Hinata replied as she gently placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I was worried."

"So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Temari asked.

"Hm?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke." Ino blurted as she took a seat between the two girls, holding her newly made drink that she had just retrieved from the bar.

"Oh," Sakura said. "Well, I guess it's not so bad seeing him here."

"Because he avoids us at all cost." Ino added.

"Are you willing to be friends with him again?" Temari asked a rather blunt question.

"I... I don't know." Sakura answered.

"Would you date him again?" Temari asked an even more difficult question.

Feeling hot from the continuous drinks and protruding questions, Sakura quickly stood, "I'm... I'm going to grab some water, I think I've drank a little too much."

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"Mm. I won't be long."

Sakura fled to the bar, and leaned herself against the cool marble. She let out a sigh of relief, as she enjoyed the feeling of not being interrogated.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

She looked up at the speaking man and shook her head slightly, "Just a water please."

"Are you sure? I just got some really great wines imported from Europe." He said as he got an empty glass.

"Ah, tempting, but a water is fine."

Sakura rubbed her temples and thanked him as he placed a cold glass of water in front of her. Hurriedly, she pressed it against her lips. The cold water felt heavenly as it hit her throat. She lingered around the bar, attempting to sober up from the chaos around her.

That was until a familiar voice rang behind her-

"Sakura-chan!" That familiar, upbeat voice said.

The nervous woman turned her head and found the two men that went missing. Her nerves bundled as she felt Sasuke's gaze land on her. She loathed how good he still looked, even after an entire day of work. However, the stench of cigarettes lingered on both of the men, something Sakura was displeased by.

She cleared her throat, "You're back."

"Mm. We just had some things to catch up on." Naruto said as he took the empty seat next to her while Sasuke remained standing.

Sakura wondered if Naruto was even phased by the strange reunion. He seemed awfully happy, almost _too_ happy to even notice the dilemma she was in. Perhaps he was too drunk to even remember that she once dated his best friend for three years.

As Naruto turned to speak to the dark-haired man, Sakura quickly flagged down the bartender.

As awkward as the situation was, Sakura swallowed her uneasiness, and proceeded to put any discomfort aside. This was Naruto's day, and she wouldn't dare run. She knew just the way to do it.

"Actually, I'll take that wine."

The bartender nodded and proceeded to fix her a glass. He handed her the sparkling liquor, but refused her payment.

"Don't worry about it, you probably need it."

Sakura swallowed at his words. Was it that obvious she was uneasy?

She thanked the man, and took a deep breath before turning back to the two men awaiting her return.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he eyed her drink.

"I think it's Chardonnay." Sakura replied as she cleared her throat.

In a friendly manner, Naruto took the drink from her hands and brought it to his lips. He let out a satisfying sigh. "Mm. Taste expensive."

"D-do you want to try it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura managed to ask.

Without words, the quiet man took the glass from Naruto's hands and gave the imported wine a try.

"It's good." He simply replied, handing the glass back to Sakura.

"You probably need a stiff drink coming straight from the office." Naruto commented to Sasuke.

There were so many questions Sakura itched to ask the dark-haired man, but she knew she had to start somewhere safe. Sakura took a full sip of her wine, desperately seeking more courage.

She cleared her throat right before speaking.

"So, how was the office?" She managed to ask the Uchiha the first question that came to her mind. Sasuke, taken aback from her question, looked at her as is she had stung him. It was a casual question to ask amongst friends, yet personal at the same time.

"It was fine." He replied.

"You don't leave your office until nightfall, do you?" She bravely asked.

"Mm," He answered. "I tend to work late."

"Well then it wasn't a wonder why you ran into each other, you both work long hours within a ten-mile radius." Naruto jumped in with a hearty chuckle.

As humorous as it was, it was true.

Fate was cruel.

Throughout the night, the group worked their way outside to a secluded table. Surprisingly, the nerves Sakura had felt earlier subsided, as she found it easier to talk to the elusive Uchiha. Their time consisted of asking Sakura questions, and her returning the favor. After all, five years was a stretch of a long time to not know anything about your _friends_.

"Did you two end up going to the same college?" Sakura asked, as she kept her hands warm over the lone candle that graced the table.

"Of course!" Naruto said as he swung an arm around Sasuke. "Would we really be us if we didn't?"

Sakura knew it was true. As miserable as Sasuke looked, and as much as he looked like he loathed Naruto, he couldn't live without him. After all these years, it wasn't hard to believe that they were still attached to the hip.

Sakura smiled, "I guess not."

"And your brother, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"He's in New York," Sasuke answered her question. "We opened a branch there to test out the international waters."

Sakura's emeralds widened as she was fascinated with the news. She knew his family's company was monumental in Japan, but she never knew they expanded overseas. It really did make her see how little she was, compared to the upscaled world that these two live in. She felt microscopic.

"Well, Taito is opening up branches left and right. Isn't that right, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

She hopelessly smiled at Naruto's defense, "I suppose so."

"Hey, why don't we grab some drinks sometime next week?" The blonde exclaimed as he slammed his palms on the table. "Remember when we would sneak alcohol into the Skytree? I wanna do that again!"

The Skytree was a place that the three would go to at an alarming rate back in high school. It was a sky-scraping tower that hosted an observation deck, which overlooked the brimming city of Tokyo, two thousand feet above the ground. It was breathtaking, and just happened to be one of the places that Sakura wanted to see again.

"Naruto, were of legal age now to buy alcohol there." Sakura remarked, ruining his rebellious fantasy.

"Well- I'd still like to go!" He said. "What do you both say?"

Sakura sat still at his sudden question. In reality, she'd absolutely love to go. But even with the alcohol in her system, she hesitated to speak. Memories were harvested there. Not only memories with the friendly blonde, but memories with the man that sat across from her.

Her lush-green eyes met the lightless eyes that she once considered her counterparts. And at that, he smiled.

"I'd go." Sasuke surprisingly spoke first.

Naruto's face quickly turned to Sakura. His pleading blue eyes widened, as he anticipated a positive answer.

"I don't see why not." She caved.

"It's a date then!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly.

Sitting amongst friends and catching up for the quiet years had been surprisingly normal, and somewhat therapeutic. It was nice to know that Sakura could be around Sasuke, without feeling guilt or remorse of what happened between them. And it was nice to know that they could be friends, just like how it used to be before.

Sakura looked shyly at the businessman sitting across from her. Her eyes felt entrapped by his own, as the crooked smile on his face still lingered. She couldn't help but wonder, when was the last time she had seen him genuinely smile.

The lit candle that burned brightly on the table between them, quickly went out. Sakura laid her eyes on the flameless candle, and looked back up at the man who still had his sight settled on her.

They both still felt that all too familiar feeling.

* * *

"Sakura, what is it?" Ino asked the quiet woman sitting to her left.

The end of night took its place, as the two friends split a taxi back home. Sakura had a hand on her cheek, as her eyes followed the luminous lights out the taxi's window. It was a rather long night, and there was what seemed like masses to take in.

"It's nothing."

Ino frowned and placed a gentle hand on Sakura's knee, "I didn't want to intrude, but... is everything fine?"

Ino knew the pain that Sakura had once gone through. And it would be unfortunate... if she had to go through it again.

"I mean, did you talk about anything?" Ino rephrased her wording, trying to keep the sensitive subject as light as possible.

Sakura turned her head to Ino, and gave her a reassuring smile, "I feel as if tonight proved that we both can be civil with one another. I mean... for Naruto's sake."

"Naruto is not your child." Ino replied as she scrunched her face.

Sakura chuckled, "I'm aware, I'm just... content."

"Well, are you still going to be content when the alcohol wears off?"

Sakura sank into her seat, as Ino's words rang through her head. It's true, she did have her liquid courage tonight to thank. So how would she truly act around him, clear-headed?

"That's future Sakura's problem."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

If you are not familiar with the Skytree, I suggest you look up some pictures so you can visualize the setting a little better :) Thank you for your continuous support!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

 **Present Day;**

* * *

"We look forward to your business, Uchiha-san."

"Likewise."

Sasuke personally escorted his very important client to the nearest elevator. Only doing so, as he had just secured an extremely successful deal for Uchiha Industries

"I have to say this, Uchiha-san, for a man as young as you are, I am thoroughly impressed by your experience. Your father did an excellent job raising you."

The what seemed to be an innocent compliment sat sour with Sasuke. He wouldn't call the tactics his father used excellent, at all.

"Say hello to your father for me, and send my regards to the beautiful Mikoto."

Sasuke swallowed his pride at the unpleasant businessman. "Of course. Have a safe flight," Sasuke said and politely bowed as the men disappeared into the elevator.

Unhurriedly, he walked back to his awaiting office.

Sasuke felt a continuous buzz come from the cellphone stuffed in his fitted slacks. Without looking, he quickly ignored the call, and proceeded to enter his office. His assistant stood waiting outside his doors.

"Did they sign the five year contract, sir?" His assistant asked, a look of determination on her face.

"I made it ten years." Sasuke casually replied, as he took a seat at his desk.

"Uchiha-san, that's fantastic! Congratulations! I'm sure your father would be astonished to know."

"Mm."

Another slight buzz came through Sasuke's cellphone. Annoyed by the nuisance, he pulled out the smart device and read the incoming message.

 _ **Ayame**_ : _It's been a while. We should catch up._

It wasn't in him to date for a long period of time, and it certainly wasn't in him to lead any type of woman onto a monogamous relationship. He was always sure to make that clear. The disillusioned Ayame perhaps succumbed to her feelings, and continued to try to communicate with the now distant Uchiha after just two illicit meetings. Then again, who wouldn't want to continue seeing the son of a millionaire?

He blatantly ignored the notifications, and put the phone back into his pocket.

"I'm off now," Sasuke said to his assistant. "Be sure to forward my e-mails."

"Yes sir, please enjoy the rest of your day." His assistant said as she politely bowed to him. "Congratulations, again."

Sasuke walked out of his office and straight onto the awaiting elevator. He pulled out his phone once again, awaiting an important message from a particular friend.

The junior executive made it onto the ground floor, and quickly made his way to the valet area. The familiar luxury car was already pulled up, with it's purring engine already running. Sasuke let himself in the back seat, as he made it clear since his youth that he didn't want anyone opening doors for him.

"Had a good day sir?" Sasuke's long-time driver asked.

"Mm." Sasuke replied.

"Where to sir?" His driver asked, as he put on his driving gloves.

"The Skytree."

* * *

The line to get into the skytree was heavily congested, as it was a popular destination amongst the city. Tourist and locals alike, flooded the popular attraction, awaiting for the trip towards the sky.

Sasuke waved his driver off, as he stepped foot outside the towering structure. He attempted to phone Naruto all throughout his drive, but received no such luck. However, his phone now rang, with the words Naruto Uzumaki sprawled across his screen.

"You're alive." The Uchiha greeted coldly.

"Ah, sorry, I just now had a chance to check my phone."

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen, I'm gonna be a little late." The blonde's voice was heard.

"Late? This was your idea."

"Ah, I know, I haven't been able to reach out to Sakura. I think her phone must have died."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

Naruto grunted at his careless comment, "If you see her just tell her I'm running late. Sorry!"

Sasuke frustratingly hung up the call, as he now felt an immense amount of pressure. Sakura wasn't answering Naruto, nor did the Uchiha have her number. And to top it off, Naruto was running behind schedule. Sasuke exhaled a deep sigh, as he could only think of what to do next. Either she didn't show, or she was waiting inside, he thought.

He exhaled another much needed breath, and made his way inside the building.

Almost immediately, from the corner of his eye, he spotted that bundle of pastel-pink hair. The lone woman stood near the glass walls of the first floor, reading what seemed to be a pamphlet of the Skytree. She daunted a long beige coat, that was hiding a sleek black dress.

He felt ruffled just by looking at her.

Now it had been officially the third time he had seen her since she decided to come back. However, each time it felt like the first.

Quietly, he studied her small movements, as she delicately turned the pages on the small pamphlet. Sasuke thought of the hassle and dangers she could have faced just by taking the train all the way here. He couldn't dare leave her lonesome.

Ultimately, he found himself swallow dry, and walk briskly towards her way.

"Sakura." He called.

The unexpected woman heard that familiar voice, and quickly looked up to the eyes that made their way over to her. She felt timid, as she was also expecting a familiar blonde by his side.

"Sasuke-kun." She replied, quickly putting the pamphlet back. A light blush graced the apples of her cheeks.

"My phone died, so I was unable to tell Naruto I was on my way," she admitted. "Where's Naruto anyways?" She asked as Sasuke now stood in front of her.

"Late."

"Late? Wasn't this his idea?" She asked, having no nervousness when it came to scolding Naruto.

"That's what I said." He commented, looking at his watch.

A familiar silence took between them, as they both couldn't hold over a second of eye contact. The indecisive man looked at his choices. Option one would be to tell Sakura, whom also just got off a long day of work, to go home and let Naruto reschedule. And option two would be to enjoy the remaining of their day anyways, no blonde included nor needed.

"Should we just go up?" He asked without even thinking, completely eliminating the first option.

The bashful woman felt her cheeks redden once again at the sound of his question. It took her over half an hour to get to the Skytree, so she didn't see the harm in staying for a while.

"Sure."

"Wait here," he instructed, as he went up to buy the tickets. Naturally, he went with the most expensive ticket package, which gave them access to the executive lounge. He preferred a more secluded area, rather than sharing the space with the general population.

"Sasuke-kun, how much was it?" Sakura asked, as he made his way back. Her hands quickly unzipped her purse.

"Don't worry about it."

They were joined by a staff member and took the separate elevator two thousand feet upwards. It was faintly quiet, as they were occupied with a small presentation regarding the tower's history. The two stood side by side, as both were focused on the screen. A small, unannounced bump on their way up made Sakura lose her footing. Quickly, Sasuke placed a hand on her back, helping her balance.

It was the first time in five years that she had felt his touch. Just that simple gesture was enough to make her question her sanity.

He could see that she had a startled look on her face, and that's when it hit him; Sakura had a fear of heights.

"Are you alright?" He asked lowly.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." She managed to say, as he just as quickly removed his hand.

The elevator chimed, and opened its doors as it finished its upwards course.

"Enjoy." The staff member announced as she politely bowed.

Sakura gulped, as she carefully stepped out. Ever since being a child, excessive heights was always something that somewhat frightened her. Living in Tokyo for those handful of years did help, but she still remained somewhat fearful as she was away.

"Did you get over your fear of heights?" Sasuke asked, still knowing her all to well. As he clearly recalled, this wasn't the first time she had a run-in with her fear.

"Ah, well, I'm not quite sure." Sakura admitted with a nervous smile.

"Do you want me to walk in front of you?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm." Sakura agreed, as her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink.

Sasuke walked first as promised, as the nervous woman trailed behind him. However, the closer they got to sceneric view of the city, the more Sakura felt her unconquered nerves kick in. Sakura, unconsciously grabbed onto the back of his coat, as her fear slowly crept onto her.

"Sakura." He called with a frown, as he knew just how scared she was feeling.

"Can I buy you a drink first?"

The eased atmosphere of the executive lounge was just what Sakura needed to contain her nerves. A sparse number of businessmen lingered around the bar, while the staff accommodated all their needs. Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in an isolated area, away from the glass walls that was home to the infamous view.

Sakura, enjoying her simple glass of champagne, looked up to see Sasuke's dark eyes on hers. She didn't feel uneasy this time, as they found themselves speaking like old friends.

"You work for a good company." Sasuke admitted. "Not many companies accommodate company housing."

"You've done your research?" Sakura asked, intrigued by his knowledge of her housing situation

"Of course. Every business besides my own is a threat."

"A threat?" Sakura questioned, as she couldn't help but want to laugh at his statement. "I don't think we'd ever match up with yours. If anything you can buy us out."

Sasuke smiled, "Don't be silly."

The lighthearted conversation felt natural, almost as if they were just two friends catching up between the years. And yet, Sasuke couldn't help want to know more.

They spoke about Hokkaido, and life by the countryside. How much more peaceful and tranquil life was there, compared to the hectic city that is Tokyo. Sakura mentioned how routinely her life had gotten, and how she thrived for something else.

"My mom convinced me to do it." Sakura said as she took another sip of her champagne.

"Your mom?" Sasuke asked, a bit surprised that Sakura had mentioned her parents. Since they've rekindled, Sakura hadn't mentioned her parents once.

"Sakura, your parents..." He began as he stirred his drink. "How are they?"

"Oh." Sakura simply stated. "They're fine. Still running their little business." She replied with a small smile.

"I felt weird leaving them behind. They were so worried."

"Worried? Why?" He found himself asking.

"Well, you know, I never really lived alone. They were worried I might leave the stove on or something."

Sasuke couldn't help but find her humorous, as he could picture her parents acting in such a way. Although they did date for three years, Sasuke had only met her parents once. But as he could remember, and as he still knew, they deeply cared about their daughter.

"You haven't left the stove on have you?"

"O-Of course not." Sakura said lowly, as a slight blush spread across her cheeks. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the bashful woman's response.

"They miss me, but they wanted me to do this. This opportunity doesn't happen often, you know?"

He actually didn't know. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and had his gaudy job position handed to him.

But he knee her struggles, as he could never forget. Sakura's parents lived in the countryside since birth, and saved enough money to send their only child to a prestigious school in the city. In absolutely no means were they rich, but they'd do anything for their daughter.

"Mm." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura fidgeted with her drink. She felt the urge to ask a difficult question, and was unsure how he'd respond.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope you don't mind me asking-"

"What is it?" He asked.

"How are your parents?" Sakura asked lowly. Ever since she knew him, she knew the topic of his own parents was a sensitive issue. Sasuke never had a solid relationship with his father, as he felt his father prioritized the family business rather than his own family.

"Why would I mind?" He asked.

"I... I don't know, I just figured I'd ask." Sakura responded.

"Well, they're busy as usual," Sasuke said. He took a swig from his drink, as for some reason talking about his parents made him feel like he had to. "I hardly see them."

Another swig.

"My mother still checks in on me, but my father only really speaks to me when it's about business."

"Oh," Sakura said lowly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Nothing has changed in that aspect."

Unfortunately, his words rang true. Ever since Sasuke was born, his life consisted of his parents leaving for work. It was almost as if he had better relationships with the housekeepers and nannies that were around him his entire life. And ever since he parted ways with his parents house, the gap had only deepened.

Sakura frowned at the somber subject that they had encountered. She knew that he had always experienced a strained relationship with his parents, but she wasn't aware at how constant it still was.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me."

She was highly aware that she had a full glass of champagne, but she knew this wasn't just the alcohol affecting her feelings. The tender feelings she felt, were feelings that had never left.

Sasuke stared at her in astonishment. Regardless of how many years had passed, Sakura was still that gentle girl that always wanted to help everybody.

He knew he didn't deserve her.

"Thank you."

His once lover gave him a gentle smile. And he wondered, how it was possible that she was even more beautiful than before.

"The sun seems to be going down," Sakura mentioned as she peeked her head to the glass walls. "Do you want to watch the sunset?"

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

"I can do all things through alcohol," Sakura boldly said.

In unision, they both stood, and Sakura bravely led the way. However, Sasuke still trailed close behind, just in case.

They found themselves at a stop, as Sakura now stood face to face with the panoramic view of Tokyo. She felt above the city, but still within it.

From above, traffic seemed like an art-form as the flashing lights shined from below. Tokyo bay glimmered it's broad waters, just below the illuminated rainbow bridge. The statuesque skyscrapers that once seemed so monumental, now looked so small to the average eye.

It could not have been a more perfect day to see such a sight.

Sakura's eyes grew big at the breathtaking sight that sat two thousand feet below her. Her delicate hands touched the clear glass that separated her from the infinite sky.

"It's beautiful." She mentioned lowly.

And although the view was beautiful indeed, Sasuke had his gaze settled on something much more beautiful to his eye.

It still baffled him on how the universe worked. It was difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that he was with the girl he had only dreamed about for the past five years.

There was nothing he loathed more than the circumstances they were given. Because he absolutely hated that he missed out on moments just like these, because of the man he called his father.

He wanted to reach out and touch her. Not in a coy way, but in a gentle way, to show her he still cared. However, his body was unable to move, and all he could manage to do was call her name-

"Sakura."

"Mm?" Sakura asked, without turning her head. Her longing eyes still admiring the painting-like world in front of them.

"I'm sorry."

The carefree feeling Sakura had felt for the past hour, turned bleak, as she heard his sudden apology.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked, too reluctant to meet his face.

"Everything."

Confused by his single word, Sakura then turned to the what looked like sulking man. His hair was hiding his lightless eyes, that he couldn't dare show at the moment.

Although now familiarized with each other once again, they have yet to speak about their previous relationship. There was three years of cherished memories, that haven't been spoken of in years.

Until now.

"My father was out of line, and it cost you everything."

Sakura shifted her footing, as she tried to make light of his words. Ultimately, she knew his words were truth. There was no denying it, her life was once planned in the bustling city. She was to attend a prestigious college, and accept a distinguished medical program right after graduating high school. She had the support of her friends, and most importantly, her boyfriend. It was the life she had always dreamed of. It almost seemed to good to be true; and that's because it was.

"That's not... entirely true." She defended.

"You can't fight the facts, Sakura," Sasuke spoke. "I know medical school was your dream."

Sakura felt her breath hitch, and her body stiff at his sudden words. And she hated just how true they stung.

Medical School was always the plan. It was the plan that was written out in front of her after graduating top of her class. However, just as she left Tokyo, so did her admission in the medical program. Sasuke wasn't the only thing she had lost during that bleak time period.

"And since you'll never hear an apology from him, I want to be the one to deliver it to you. I'm sorry."

"Sasuke-kun..." She lightly pleaded.

"If there's anything I can do, anything I can reimburse-" He offered. "I won't hesitate."

To speak about the past, after it had been bottled for years, was truly impairing. There was nothing more that Sakura wanted, than to pretend such problems didn't exist. She didn't want money, a late admission to medical school, or a dirty check for her misfortune. It was absolutely never about his inheritance, and it never will be.

However, there was one thing she wanted to ask for.

"You can do one thing for me."

Sasuke turned to face the speaking woman, as he was eager to hear the rest.

"I'm willing to forget about all the bad, if you are too."

* * *

 **March, seven years prior;**

* * *

"Graduation is only two months away," Naruto said as he looked at the calendar on his phone. "Where did the time go?"

"Hell if I know." Shikamaru replied, followed by a sigh.

The group of friends decided to spend their Saturday at the Tokyo Skytree. Although they did frequent the populous tower, it felt like tradition to go whenever they finished a strenuous exam. Ino peeked her head to the pink-haired girl, who seemed rather distant.

Sakura had been strangely keeping to herself all week. Usually she'd go about her day in a friendly manner, but lately she had been more secluded than usual. Ino had noticed the sudden change, but figured it was due to the stress that exams usually bring. However, she felt there was more to it.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked, as she noticed Sakura's quiet demeanor.

"Nothing." Sakura quickly replied, followed by a nervous smile.

"You're awfully quiet." Ino countered.

"I just still get a little uneasy when I'm up here."

"I thought you got over your fear of heights." Sasuke interrupted.

"I did, it's just..." Sakura lost her words.

The questioning Yamanaka still felt there was more to it, and decided to give her some time with the person that knows her best.

"Let's go get some refreshments and look for a table, hm?" Ino said as she motioned Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto to come along.

As they dispersed out of view, Sasuke turned to the girl who still had her eyes set down low. He knew just how much the lengthy exams had took a toll on her, however, he felt there was more.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

A lot of things were wrong in Sakura's small world. Placing exams were not the only thing that occupied her sleepless mind. However, making him worry about her well-being wasn't in her agenda.

"I'm just nervous, that's all."

"About what?" He asked.

"You know, exams... graduation."

"You got accepted into every university you applied to. You have nothing to be afraid of, Sakura."

The truth was, she wasn't just afraid of the future in her education, but she was afraid of losing him.

Fugaku Uchiha made his disapproval of their ongoing relationship very clear. He considered Sakura an academic distraction to his youngest son, even though Sasuke's grades had never even slipped off course. Regardless of Sasuke dismissing his father's objection and continuing their relationship, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She knew just how much power the head of Uchiha Industries held.

"I want to show you something." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's hand. Quickly, he began to walk around the Skytree's observation deck, almost as if he was looking for something in the distance. Suddenly, a couple of feet ahead, he stopped. Onyx eyes look out the panels and into the panoramic view of the city.

"There." He said, as he pointed against the glass. "That's where you're going, the medical building."

Sakura's emerald eyes focused intensely, as she tried to make out the historic building that Sasuke had pointed out.

"Ah, I see it!" She exclaimed, as the distant building came into view.

"Sasuke-kun, where is your building?" She asked.

"It's a couple blocks behind it." He answered.

Getting accepted to the same illustrious university wasn't a surprise, as both candidates held and maintained a high standing. However, as their majors differed, so did their buildings.

"I'm only a couple blocks away." He said, as his hand reached out for hers. Sakura looked down at their entwined fingers, and couldn't help but feel some sort of relief.

Although she was unsure of what would happen in the impending future, she never doubted how grateful she was to have someone like Sasuke by her side.

"Are you still afraid of heights?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

 **Present Day;**

* * *

Sasuke looked out the tinted window of his private car. The sky was now colorless, as the sun ultimately set and welcomed the incoming night. Lights on the towering buildings began to gleam, making the city fill with the familiar glow. The day went by much faster than he expected.

A light buzz was felt from his coat pocket. Carefully, he took out his cellphone to read the incoming message.

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:**_ _Sorry, but I won't be able to make it. I'm still working late. Hopefully Sakura forgot all about it._

Gently, he placed his phone back onto his coat pocket. His eyes than traveled to the woman sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

Sakura's breath was soft, as she fell asleep within only minutes into the ride. From what he can remember, she had always been a light sleeper.

Somehow, warning her of the dangers of taking the train at such a late hour seeped well into her. It was only natural for her to accept the offer of giving her a ride home.

His driver quickly checked the rear-view mirror, as he saw the familiar pink-haired woman sleep soundly on Sasuke's shoulder. For the first time in a long time, he saw the reclusive Uchiha wear a genuine smile.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Present day;**

* * *

"What perfect weather outside, and we're stuck at work." Ten-Ten, Sakura's colleague huffed out.

Sakura looked out their break room's window. Shamefully, she was right, there couldn't be more perfect weather. And as much as Sakura would have loved to spend the day basking in the sun, she knew her obligation was her job. And she knew if Tsunade Senju asked for your overtime, there was no fighting it.

A short sigh left Sakura's lips as her wistful eyes couldn't dare leave the picturesque sky outside.

"Sakura, what are you planning to do later?"

"I'm not sure, maybe laundry?" She replied.

"I thought your weekends were always _wild_."

"Wild? Says who?" Sakura asked, as the apples of her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. She knew her weekends weren't as uneventful as she claimed, especially with the group she associated herself with. However, she wasn't one to over-share too much about her personal life to her co-workers.

"Just an observation." Ten-Ten replied, as a smirk now plastered her face.

Suddenly, a chime came from Sakura's phone that was left face-up on the table between them. Ten-Ten, as sly as ever, looked down at the alerting phone. Quickly, the brunettes face was stunned, as she noticed the familiar name.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha_** _: How are you?_

"Sasuke Uchiha? From Uchiha Corporations?"

It was true. Somehow, during their friendly liaison at the Skytree, Sakura and Sasuke had ultimately exchanged numbers. After they agreed to forget about their unfortunate past, something bloomed. They were now deep into rekindling their once friendship. And friends texted each other? _Right_?

"Ah, yeah." Sakura said lowly, as she knew just how prominent Sasuke's name was in the competitive world.

"You _know_ him?"

"He's an old friend."

"Wow, well what an old friend to have," Ten-Ten said as she crossed her arms. "Why don't you reply to his text?"

"I shouldn't now, it's rude etiquette." Sakura's replied.

"Sakura, answer him." Ten-Ten said sternly as she gently pushed her phone towards her.

Sakura gulped at her co-worker's gentle demand, and quickly picked up her phone from the table. Her fingers carefully condoned the appropriate response.

 ** _Sakura Haruno_** _: I'm well, how are you?_

"How'd you met him?"

Sakura cleared her throat, swallowing any nervousness she held on to, "We went to high school together."

"Wow. That must've been some high school."

Another chime was heard from Sakura's phone. Thankfully, it was still nestled in her hands.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha:_** _I'm fine. Naruto and I are getting some drinks later. Are you free?_

* * *

"What did she say?" Naruto asked, as he peeked at Sasuke's phone. Sasuke quickly nudged the trespassing blonde away from his conversation.

"She'll be there after work." Sasuke answered.

"Whaaa? She's working on a _Saturday_?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "She'll definitely need a drink or two."

It was a rather productive Saturday for it not being a workday. The two friends had just finished a vigorous training session at the private gym Sasuke's building offered. And the only way they wanted to reward themselves, was to unwind with a pilsner that contained some sort of alcohol.

"Should we invite the rest of the group?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke replied with a firm tone.

Naruto scrunched his face at the humorless man's reply, and ultimately let out a hopeless sigh, "Fine, fine. Where are we meetings up anyways?"

"The rooftop bar in Shibuya."

"Isn't Sakura afraid of heights?"

"We'll stay in the indoor area."

Naruto's facial expression turned rather cheeky, as he wasn't aware how considerate Sasuke had been towards Sakura. His scarce consideration had only fueled Naruto's curiosity even further.

"Say, Sasuke, is it weird being around Sakura?" The meddling blonde asked as he plopped himself down on the gym's mat.

"Why would it be weird?" The Uchiha asked, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

"Well, I mean you only dated her for three years."

Annoyed by his prying words, Sasuke threw his damp towel at the blonde.

"What was that for? I was just genuinely curious!" Naruto said, as he quickly threw back the sweat-filled linen.

"My hand slipped."

Naruto sighed as he stood up on his two feet, stretching his back, "I'm just asking because It's strange seeing you hang around the same woman more than once."

Sasuke's playful demeanor quickly turned sour, as he heard Naruto's snarky remark. He wasn't sure if he should take offense to it or not, because he would never dare classify Sakura as one of _those_ girls.

"You're not planning on anything with her, are you?" Naruto continued to add fuel to the already burning fire.

"No. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you shower your filth away?" Sasuke asked, avoiding any more interrogation.

"Relax, I was on my way out." Naruto said as he grabbed his duffel bag. "I'll see you later then."

"Mm."

* * *

Sakura looked down at the address on her phone. The directions led to Shibuya, the highly esteemed fashion district. Her eyes couldn't help but re-read the last text message she had gotten just over an hour ago.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha_** _: 15-10 Atsumi, top floor. See you there._

However, she was brought back to earth, as she felt the rigidness of the train's uneven track. She sank down in the train seat, as she felt the sudden rush of nervousness hit her. It was a strange phenomenon, she supposed, to hang around an ex-boyfriend. But then again, she'd rather maintain this amiable peace than feel in uncertainty as she once was.

 _"Now arriving, Shibuya."_

Quickly, she tightened her coat, and gathered her purse as the train arrived at her destined stop. She steadily stood, and exited the train carriage without having to slightly push any bystanders. Thankfully, the rush of people wasn't as present, as it was a weekend after all.

Jade eyes looked down at the text message once again, and followed the short directions. The streets were swarming with life, as crowds gathered at every corner. It had been a while since she was in the Shibuya area.

However, the city wasn't just surrounded by nightlife, but by a powerful wind as well. Trees violently swayed their branches, as the strong gust held no restrictions. Sakura clutched onto her coat, as she now hurriedly looked for the designated building.

Quickly, she found the brick building she was routed to. From below, she saw the decorated rooftop adorned with string lights and paper lanterns that were swinging along with the wind. There was no question as to where she was to go next.

She opted for the elevator, as she believed climbing 8 flights of stairs was rather unnecessary at this time. Once the chime of her arrival sounded, the doors slowly opened.

The inside of the lounge was dark, as the slow, rhythmic music played throughout the ornate area. Faux moss covered a large portion of the walls, giving a whimsical touch to the lively hideaway. Sakura was in awe, as she continued to walk throughout the garnished floor.

Surpassing the dining area, she could already see the Tokyo skyline through the floor to ceiling windows. Her curiosity led her to step forward, but was quickly halted by a young hostess.

"Reservations?" The hostess asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, uhm- "

"Sakura- _chaaaan!_ " A familiar blonde called. Both Sakura and the hostess turned to the see the exaggerated blonde, waving his arm frantically.

"I'm uh... with him."

Sakura walked over to the animated Naruto and a dressed-down Sasuke, sitting in what seemed like a private area, naturally. The collected Uchiha daunted an olive-colored jacket, and a pair of fitted trousers. Which surprised Sakura, as it was the first she had seen Sasuke not wearing a suit.

Sakura instantly felt her stomach in knots, as her eyes met his for what seemed to be just a second. Quickly, she averted his dark orbs as she stepped closer to the two.

"Sakura-chan! Have a seat, order a drink!" Naruto warmly greeted as the pink-haired woman sat across the two men.

"Sakura." Sasuke simply stated, "Did you have a hard time finding the place." Sasuke asked, as it was his own personal way of greeting her.

"Not at all. It was an easy find." Sakura said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "The wind is something else though."

"It's not too high up right?" Sasuke asked, still concerned about her uneasiness regarding heights.

"Ah, this is nothing." Sakura said, in spite of how well he knew her. Nine floors _was_ nothing, compared to the monstrosity that the Skytree was.

"Sakura-chan, I hate to say this, but you are a lunatic for working on weekends." Naruto scolded her.

"It wasn't much work." Sakura defended herself, "It was quick and painless."

"I don't know Sakura-chan, I wouldn't be able to do it. You work too much."

"You get used to it."

"What do you want to drink, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his eyes locked completely on hers.

"Mm," She tapped a delicate finger on her chin. "Surprise me."

* * *

The night persisted, along with the number of wine glasses on the table. Much to Sakura's delight, Sasuke's 'surprise' consisted of her favorite type of wine; white grape Chardonnay. It was almost as if he knew what she liked, for _obvious_ reasons.

Naruto deeply sighed as he checked the calendar on his phone. "Just three more weeks."

"Until what?" Sasuke asked, as he poured Sakura another full glass.

"Golden week," The blonde said, followed by a satisfying sigh. "In Kyoto."

The picturesque city graced Sakura's mind. She must admit, she was undoubtedly hesitant with the abrupt idea at first. But now, all she could think of was sinking herself deep into Kyoto's infamous natural hot springs. She pictured herself wearing a dainty yukata, and trekking along the smooth concrete roads of the ancient city. Perhaps she could even be adventurous enough to explore the bamboo forest, or get lost in the Nishiki night market.

Regardless of the outcome, all she knew was that she needed this vacation _badly_.

"Ino is taking this Kyoto trip seriously, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, yeah. I guess everyone is on board," Naruto replied. "You're going too right? Sakura-Chan?"

"Oh, right. Ino would probably murder me if I don't go." She responded.

"You know who else I heard is going?" Naruto asked, a smirk plastered on his face. His icy blue eyes stared Sasuke down.

"Sasuke-kun? You'll come to?" Sakura asked, her face brightened at the unexpected news.

"I never said I was going, Naruto." The desolated Uchiha countered.

"You said _maybe_." Naruto corrected.

"Sasuke-kun, wouldn't you want to see the cherry blossoms?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke Uchiha was never one to admire nature, nor spread a blanket under a cherry blossom tree. Business was first, and even second. He didn't have time nor interest for an entire week of vacation.

And yet, this time around, he had a slight interest in going.

"It'd be trouble if the office is completely empty for an entire week." He sought an excuse.

"So? It's golden week, no one in corporate Japan will be working. Let loose a little, Sasuke." Naruto said as he nudged the Uchiha.

"We'll see." Sasuke calmly replied. Naruto let out a sigh of defeat.

A sympathetic smile crept on Sakura's lips, as she was highly aware that Sasuke was still the same as always.

Time continued, as the rooftop bar grew livelier by the minute. Crowds came and went, but the three friends remained at their post for the entirety of the hour.

"How's your brother doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as he stretched his arms behind his head. "It's been a while since I heard anything from him."

"Fine I suppose. He'll be back next month." Sasuke said, as he sipped his drink.

"Itachi is coming back?" Naruto asked, his eyes widened at the statement. "For good?!"

"Just for a week or so. He'll be staying at my place."

"Well, I'd like to definitely catch up with him!" The

blonde exclaimed.

"If he's even around," Sasuke replied lowly. "He'll most likely be conducting business with my father."

Sakura had no say in the topic, as she had only met Sasuke's older brother a handful of times. For the entirety of Sasuke's high school career, Itachi attended a prestigious university in New York, therefore he was never really home. However, from their limited encounters, she remembered how much of a gentle person Itachi came off as.

"I guess I'll just have to show up announced," Naruto said with a shrug.

"You do that anyways," Sasuke huffed.

Abruptly, Naruto felt his smart watch vibrate. The blonde quickly and carefully read the incoming message, as he finished the last drop of wine in his glass.

"Ah, it's Hinata," Naruto said. "I should start heading out."

"Heading about?" Sasuke asked.

"I, uh, promised Hinata I'd see her tonight." Naruto explained, followed by a nervous laugh. "Sakura, do you want to share a taxi back?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, as she wasn't able to answer his sudden question. The truth was, she was having an enjoyable night out, and wasn't even thinking about heading home yet. Her hands fidgeted together, as she struggled to put her thoughts into actual words.

Luckily, she received help.

"I can take you later." Sasuke turned to tell the pink-haired woman. Naruto shifted his eyes at Sasuke's offer, and quickly switched his focus to Sakura.

"I'd like to stay a little longer." Sakura admitted.

"Are you positive?" Naruto asked.

"Mm."

"Alright, suit yourself," Naruto said as he stood. "Text me when you get home, alright?" Naruto told Sakura directly, with a rather serious look on his face.

"Mm." She replied once again.

"Good," The Uzumaki said, as he playfully patted Sakura's head. "Don't drink too much."

And without any further objections, the blonde scurried out from sight.

Once again, it was just the remaining of the two. And thankfully, Sakura didn't feel it to be a pinch uncomfortable. Her cherry-stained lips turned into a gentle smile, as she grabbed a hold of the sleek wine bottle. She turned to face the dark-haired man sitting across from her.

"Should we do another glass?"

* * *

The familiar pairing continued to enjoy the remaining of the budding night without the presence of the rambunctious blonde. They spoke of work mainly, as Sasuke was intrigued by the rookie company that was Taito Corporations.

"We have a merging event coming soon. So, we are preparing ourselves mentally." Sakura explained, as she rubbed her temples.

"You must be tired." He noted.

"Mm, but I manage."

"You're overworked?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, aren't we all?" Sakura responded as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself. The burnout rate here, I feel is extremely high."

"I know, that's why I'm looking forward to golden week," Sakura said with a warm smile. "And you are too right?"

"Sakura," He began, but was unable to finish his sentence.

"I know you're in need of a break far much more than I am, Sasuke-kun."

He hated that she was right.

"You are coming to Kyoto, right?"

"I don't know, Sakura- It's just," He began again, "I don't really associate myself with that group anymore."

"You're here with me right now, aren't you? Aren't I part of that group?" Sakura asked with a somber look on her face.

"It's- it's different with you." Sasuke explained, hesitant with his words.

"Well, these people have been around you much longer than I have, and they want to be around you."

Since the beginning of his time, it was always Sasuke and Naruto. Classmates and acquaintances came and left, but Sasuke never welcomed a solid foundation of friends. When Sakura arrived, his perspective had changed tremendously. And sooner than he realized, he was surrounded by a group of welcoming friends.

Since her unexpected departure, he felt himself drift back to his original state. Sure, he had colleagues below his title that dragged him out at times, and sure, the blonde was still around. But it was never the same as it once was.

He wished he could tell her the truth, but felt himself incapable of doing so.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked lowly.

Sakura felt her mood suddenly lift, as his sudden question caught her off guard. She swallowed her hesitation, and gave him the most honest answer possible.

"Of course."

All it took was those simple words.

"I'll go then."

Sakura's face daunted the biggest smile capable, as she heard his response. She happily clasped her hands together, "We'll have a great time, Sasuke-kun. I don't think you understand the tranquility of the countryside."

Perhaps that's why Sakura never had a sour mind, because of the harmonious environment she was raised in. She didn't grow up having to deal with the stress of the bustling city, or the hordes of still traffic every second of the day. Perhaps that's why he knew her to be the way she was. Because as far as Sasuke _still_ knew, Sakura was absolutely nothing like the smug city-woman that Tokyo had to offer.

"It seems you know a lot about that." He said.

"I might know a thing or two." She said with a smile.

"Do you miss Hokkaido?" He couldn't help but ask.

Sakura felt lost in her thoughts, as she let out a heavy sigh, "Of course I do. I mean, it's absolutely beautiful here, but nothing compares to home, you know?"

He truly did wish he knew.

"You're homesick." Sasuke stated the obvious.

"Ah, I guess you can say that." Sakura responded, the same smile still lingered around her lips.

"There's a restaurant that opened up by my building, they specialize in Hokkaido dishes. Maybe I can take you sometime."

Sakura, at a loss for words, looked directly into the warm, dark eyes that she once grew too familiar with. It felt refreshing, to know that he was still that thoughtful man she grew to love.

"I'd like that."

The sudden sound of a glass shattering startled the two out of anymore impending thoughts. The private group besides theirs, seemed to have clumsily dropped an entire bottle of bitter-smelling wine. The rowdiness of the crowd began to grow on Sasuke, and so did the stench of the foul-smelling bottle.

"Should we get some fresh air?" He asked. "The wind doesn't seem too bad."

"Mm." She agreed.

* * *

The wind had scared away the majority of the crowd outside, as the terrace was now seemingly empty. Only a small number of people braced the wind to enjoy the open view of Shinjuku's nightlife.

Sakura, a little hesitant, carefully walked over to a secluded area, stopping at the edge of the railing. She looked over the railing, observing how far of a drop it was down. Much to her relief, it truly was only nine floors.

"I wouldn't have brought you outside if it was too high up." Sasuke said with a crooked smile.

"Ah, I know, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she leaned on the railing. He carefully stood next to her.

They stood in silence for a handful of seconds, admiring the crisp air the night brought. Thankfully, the harsh winds from earlier had settled and became much more tolerable.

"You'd be able to see the stars in Hokkaido, right?" Sasuke asked, as he turned to face her.

Sakura's jade eyes looked up towards the vast sky. It was dark, yet not dark enough to see the majority of the sky's radiant stars. She supposed that was one downfall of living in a such an ultramodern city, which was being unable to admire the night sky in its entirety.

"Yeah," Sakura said, as she admired the scenery of the city's busy night. "But this is still beautiful too."

She seemed so focused on the lack of stars, that she remained unaware of the dark eyes that settled on her. He felt himself raise the corner of his lips, as she still clearly was that same curious girl he first met.

It was strange to think, that the girl who he thought he'd never see again… was standing just a couple feet away from him.

"Sakura." He couldn't help but speak.

"Hm?" She asked, now turning her head to face his.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, followed by a gentle smile. "I was scared out of my mind, but I did it."

His face softened, as he heard her unexpected words. "Scared? Why?"

Sakura swallowed her reluctance, as she felt hesitant with her response. She knew her reasoning would be unpleasant to hear, but she also knew that it was important that he knew.

"Truthfully, I was afraid of running into you," her eyes looked lowly now, "But I knew that it would be inevitable."

Her unexpected words hurt his very core. But he knew he shouldn't feel such way, for the mess between them that once was, laid completely out of her control. The complications that once happened between them, wasn't her fault.

He couldn't blame her for thinking such things.

"And sometimes, I still worry." Sakura admitted.

"About what?" He asked.

Sakura's eyes still averted his own, as they continued to gaze lowly at what was beneath them.

"Being around you in general. I'm afraid one day, your father might- "

"I don't want you to think like that." Sasuke cut her off at the mere mention of his father.

He wasn't sure would what happen between them, but he was sure that he would never let his father control such an important aspect of his life ever again. He was an adult now, and no matter who he worked for, he'd be damned if his father ever interfered in such private matters.

"You don't understand." She said, as she now stared off into the starry sky, "We still come from two different worlds."

"I don't want you to feel that way." Sasuke said, a clear hurt in his eyes. Dauntlessly, his hand reached for hers. Sakura felt her pulse ripple as he initiated such contact.

It was rather difficult in order to not feel such way around him. Every second they spent together, she felt as if she needed to act with caution. Sasuke came from an affluent family, that expected much of him. Meanwhile, Sakura paved her own road with the guidance from her family. Coming from the opposite spectrums of another was unheard of, and unlikely, but they worked.

She never imagined to leave so hastily. It was never in her original mindset, nor in her initial intentions. Life in Tokyo with Sasuke used to be ideal, there was nothing more she ever wanted, than for the two of them to thrive together. She never wanted to leave.

"I didn't want to leave."

And with those words that left her precious mouth, he felt himself ultimately weak.

"I didn't want you to leave." He responded, his voice low.

The hand he rested on hers, carefully moved up to her face. Gently, he cupped her cheek, running his thumb along the sharpness on her cheekbone. The heated touch sent a shower of nerves down Sakura's back.

Dark, sharp eyes met the glossy emeralds that he still found himself infatuated with. Gently, he leveled his head to meet hers.

Cold lips reached her angelic face, and lightly kissed her frigid cheek. Yet, it wasn't long until they found their way to her awaiting lips.

They must have done this a hundred times, perhaps even a thousand. Yet, this time, it was entirely different.

Regardless of how long it had been since he had been able to call her _his_ , he truly was never able to banish the existence that was her. To have her in his arms, tasting the sweet flavor of her lips, was almost dreamlike. He wanted nothing more of this cruel-world, than to remain in this precise moment.

Sasuke's firm hands rested on her thin arms, as her hands found solace in the base of his chest. But it wasn't until she felt the gentle force of his eager lips, that she felt herself clench onto his shirt.

The rise and fall of her ample chest was felt against his own. Sasuke's hands found their way towards the small of her waist now, as his lips continued to show her just how much he yearned for her.

He had missed her, tremendously.

* * *

Naruto's leg continued to pounce, as his nerves weren't able to be settled. It was late in the night now, and still heard no word on Sakura's arrival home. Once again, he rang her for what must have been the tenth time. Yet, all he met with was radio silence.

"Such _bullshit._ " He mumbled to himself.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, as she came back from the kitchen, carefully holding a hot kettle.

Naruto's eyes continued to stare at his lifeless phone, as his calls to Sakura weren't getting through.

"Sakura-chan isn't answering."

"Is she alright?" Hinata asked in a worried tone, as she quickly set the kettle aside on the table.

"I thought she was. I told her to call me when she got home." He explained, aggravation in his voice.

"She's with Sasuke isn't she?" Hinata asked.

"Mm." Naruto mumbled, as he then began to call Sasuke. But much to his disappointment, the line continued to ring.

"Then she should be fine, right?" Hinata asked.

Naruto, irritated by the situation, let out a sharp sigh. He knew how Sasuke was with woman he was attracted to, he knew the hurdles he set up and the disappointment that followed. Unfortunately, he felt as if Sakura would be no different than the rest.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

He was sure he knew the kind of man that he really was.


	11. Chapter 11

"To Sakura!"

"Cheers!"

The sound of glass clinking with one another filled the heavily crowded restaurant. After a gracious sip, the glasses were carefully placed on the table once again. Sakura smiled at the women that sat beside her.

"Thanks for coming." Sakura said, keeping that same smile on her face, "I know it's a bit early for a Saturday."

"Of course, Sakura, were your _friends_ ," Ino reminded the pink-haired woman. "And regardless of the time, we're here to celebrate."

It was noon, and the pack of girls were readied and able to celebrate their friends surprising promotion.

Working diligently, steadily, and racking obnoxious hours in overtime was definitely not overlooked by her company. Sakura was deemed promotable by her executives, as her numbers spoke for themselves. And by the end of that Friday, she had been given the astonishing news. It had only been four months since her arrival, and that proved that perhaps the controversial decision to relocate wasn't such an awful idea after all.

"So, what will you be doing now?" Temari asked.

"Well, they haven't given me the complete rundown, but I'll be in charge of the accountants."

"Like a manager?" Temari asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I suppose so." Sakura said, followed by a nervous laugh.

"How exciting, Sakura," Hinata remarked, clasping her hands together. "You moved up so quickly."

"Doesn't it make you think that coming back to Tokyo was worth it?" Ino asked, playfully nudging Sakura.

"Yeah, it does." Sakura said, keeping her smile. To say the least, the trek to Tokyo was much more rewarding than anticipated.

"Why isn't Naruto here?" Temari asked, noticing his absence. "Aren't you two close?"

"He had to take a last-minute job out in Yokohama. He'll be back next week." Hinata answered.

"What about Sasuke? He is your friend now, _right_?" Temari asked an unsuspecting Sakura. The entire table quieted, as they awaited her much anticipated response. Sakura gulped, as she felt six eyes burn right through her.

The subject that was Sasuke wasn't as taboo as before, as Sakura was now able to talk freely about the elusive Uchiha. It had been exactly two weeks since Sakura had felt his lips claim her own, but it hasn't even been an entire day since they had last seen each other. To say the least, their friendship had definitely revitalized in the past days.

"Ah, well, I had just wanted this breakfast to be a girls thing." Sakura quickly dismissed, keeping herself intact.

"But you've been seeing him more, _right_?" Temari persisted.

Sakura felt her hands fidget with one another from under the table. Regardless of the situation, she knew she wasn't able to escape the controversial topic that was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, yeah. He's been meeting me for lunch every now and then." Sakura spoke lowly as she placed a stray hair behind her ear.

"He took her to _Cedros_ yesterday for lunch. Do you know how hard it is to get reservations there? For lunch? It's damn near impossible." Ino huffed, clearly affected.

Sakura felt her cheeks run red, as Ino continued to elaborate Sakura's previous lunch plans. And yet, she couldn't help but smile.

"It seems like you two are back to being good friends." Hinata added. "I'm glad."

Friends was definitely the correct answer, as neither of the two had broached the topic of their impulsive kiss. And although Sakura had a small itch to speak about the quiet topic, she steadily stood her ground. She thought perhaps it was just a spur of the moment, or perhaps they both just had a little too much to drink. Whatever the definite reason, she was content with how things were now.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura said truthfully.

"Well, what do you say we get dinner later?" Ino asked.

"Ah, I can't, I have plans." Sakura said lowly, a frown pressed on her face.

"Where is he taking you now?" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear, as Temari caught a side conversation with Hinata.

"Ah, I-I'm not sure yet." Sakura replied. "He mentioned coming over first, and figuring it out from there."

"Is your apartment clean?"

"I triple cleaned it before I left."

* * *

Uchiha Corporations held another successful quarter in the world of telecommunications. Just like the year before, the tech giant had collected their highest revenue yet. And in honor of their unrivaled success, a soirée was held for Sasuke's division, paid by the Uchiha host himself.

The junior executive had rented out a bar, that was able to hold his entire floor staff comfortably and without the presence of strangers. His employees, dressed in their finest business attire, took the advantage of drinking to their success.

"Please eat and drink as much as you'd like." The Uchiha stated as he raised his celebratory glass of saké to the room of salarymen and women. "Thank you for another successful quarter."

"Kanpai!" The room of workers cheered.

Sasuke, pleased with his opening, took his awaited seat at the head of the table. It may have seemed like a joyous distraction, but for Sasuke, it was business as usual.

"Uchiha-san, I made sure to clear your schedule this weekend just as you asked earlier." Sasuke's assistant informed.

"Thank you. You've done well, please don't worry about my schedule for the rest of the weekend."

"Ah, yes sir." She replied and bowed politely.

Sasuke sighed, as he eyed the intriguing bottle of saké that was displayed in front of him. And not much to his surprise, the bottle began to diminish, as the businessmen each respectively poured each other a generous serving.

Sasuke stared at the watch on his wrist, and felt his foot began to tap at the mere sight of the time.

"He's running late, isn't he?" Sasuke asked his assistant that sat on his left. At his question, she quickly checked her phone, skimming through a particular flight schedule.

"I have no updated information on his whereabouts, sir. His flight landed about four hours ago."

"I told him I was in a hurry."

"Sir, if you'd like, I can drop off the key and you can be on your way." Sasuke's assistant suggested.

"It's fine. I'd like to speak to him in person."

Sasuke let out a disappointing sigh, as he felt aggravation throughout his body. His anticipated guest was nowhere to be seen, which frustrated him, as he was running a _very_ tight schedule later tonight. This time, he took out his own phone, and composed a quick message.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha_** : I'll be running late tonight. I'm sorry.

Just as quickly as he composed his message, he received one back.

 ** _Sakura Haruno_** : Take your time.

* * *

The rounds of drinks continued to make their way, as the merry crowd of employees continued to drink to their hearts content. Sasuke, however, only tasted the raw fish he had been eating, as the only drink he had was the one he gave his toast with.

Busy chatter filled the entirety of the room. It wasn't every day that Sasuke was able to observe his employees in such a social setting. Now that they've driank for the past hour and a half, they loosened up, even in the presence of the company's heir.

Sasuke looked worriedly at his phone, as his text messages were now worryingly vacant. For all he knew, Sakura could have fallen asleep already, as she awaited his arrival.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Sasuke informed his assistant as he stood, and made his way outside.

The air was chill, sharp almost, as Sasuke shut the door behind him. Quickly, he fidgeted through the pockets in his coat, searching the familiar box of cigarettes. He pulled one out, and quickly began to light it with the ignitor.

"I thought you said you stopped smoking."

Sasuke noticed the tall, long-haired man that walked closer to him.

"You're late." Sasuke spoke.

"It's nice to see you too." Sasuke's older brother Itachi informed, as he draped a loose arm around his brother's shoulder.

Itachi, being busy managing the American division of Uchiha Corporations, had a rather long flight, and an even longer time of arrival. Sasuke sighed at his brothers delay, but at the same time, felt gratified his brother was back. Regardless of their distant relationship, Itachi was his only brother, and one of the few he could easily speak to.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, customs took a while. And then I dropped by our parents' house to pick up a few things."

Sasuke dug into his coat pocket, and reached for a small metal key. He dropped the key into Itachi's palm.

"Why didn't you just stay at their house? Or a hotel?"

"I'd rather stay at yours. Thought we could spend some time together. It's been a while since it's just been us two."

He knew his brother meant well.

"Mm." Sasuke ultimately agreed.

Sasuke looked at the passing time on his watch. It was heavily into the night now, and he had yet to hear back from the lively woman that he awaited to see. Regardless of the situation, he knew he had to see her tonight, one way or another.

"How are things? Busy?" Itachi asked.

"I'm always busy." Sasuke replied.

"Hm. How's Sakura?"

Sasuke's dark eyes lit up, startled almost, as he looked up at the dark-haired man that stood in front of him.

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Itachi chuckled at his younger brother's ghostly reaction, "Naruto and I have been texting. He might have told me a thing or two."

"That big-mouth idiot." Sasuke muttered, taking a larger puff of his cigarette.

"It's refreshing that she's back. I liked her." Itachi admitted, placing a hand on his brothers' shoulder.

Sasuke stood quiet, unsure of what to respond with. He knew Itachi wasn't ill-mannered like his father, and respected Sasuke's dating choices throughout the years However, since her arrival, he wasn't exactly sure how to speak about her. He couldn't exactly say they were platonically friends.

"Don't need to get chocked up about it," Itachi said with a smirk. "We can catch up tomorrow."

"Mm." The youngest brother agreed.

"Well, go on. I know you're in a rush." Itachi said, as he put the key in his pocket. Itachi learned against the glass doors, hearing the lively chatter from Sasuke's employees. "Maybe I'll stop for a drink, I'm sure they'll be happy to see me."

"Or terrified." Sasuke added.

Itachi smirked, as he pushed the glass door open. "I'll catch you back home."

* * *

The drive to Sakura's apartment was quick, as traffic was subtle after work hours. Sasuke usually didn't drive himself, but for this particular occasion, he decided to. He parked his luxury two-seater on the side of the street, as he then stood in front of the residential building. He looked around the empty street, as the neighborhood was suspiciously quiet. Then he remembered, the district of Hibiya was always this reserved, as it was known to be the more tamed district of Tokyo.

He looked up before him, making sure it was the same address that Sakura had sent him earlier. Confirming his doubts, Sasuke proceeded to take the route of stairs to the third floor. Once at the designated floor, he carefully walked up to the door that read _801_.

Quickly, he pushed the doorbell, automatically hearing the chimes from inside the apartment. And so, he awaited a response.

But much to his displeasure, there was no receiver to his avail. The usually composed Uchiha pursed his lips at the situation, and pushed the doorbell once more. Subconsciously, his hand grasped the metal doorknob, but felt it a little too loose for his liking.

He let out a sharp sigh, as Sakura had left the door unlocked.

Conflicted now, he paced himself, as he wasn't sure what the next step was. Letting himself in was highly intrusive, and yet, he allowed himself to be that way. He felt the motion of his hand turn the knob, and sooner than he had realized, he was standing in her entryway.

Quietly, he took off his loafers, and stepped into the rest of the apartment. Her apartment was foreign to him, as he had never stepped foot inside before. It was a cozy haven, and remarkably organized, just as he would have imagined. The light in the living room was dim, indicating some sign of life.

"Sakura," He softly called.

Sasuke carefully walked to the living room, looking for a familiar face. And to no surprise, there she laid, curled into a ball in the comfort of her couch. Carefully, he kneeled beside her.

She slept peacefully, without a care that she had left her front door unlocked. A plaid dress hugged her body, along with a pair of opaque stockings that sat just above her knee. Her makeup was seamlessly placed, along with the romantic waves in her hair. From the look of it, she had finished getting ready, and awaited his arrival, but fell asleep in the process.

Sasuke frowned, as he felt a pang of guilt.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Sasuke said lowly, as he moved a stray hair away from Sakura's face.

"Hm?" Sakura mumbled, as her eyes tightened. Clearly, a part of her was still asleep.

"Sakura." He called, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

With the familiarity of that voice, her eyes blinked open. Brilliant emeralds then made contact with those lightless eyes that were placed in front of her.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Sasuke said lowly.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, as they then just realized who exactly was in front of her. Like lightening, she sat up.

"Sasuke-kun." She said, as she tried to hurriedly fix her unruly hair.

"I let myself in." Sasuke said, a corner of his lips lifted.

"Oh... I must've fallen asleep."

"It's my fault, I was late." Sasuke replied, as he looked at the time on his watch. "My brother landed earlier, and I wanted to speak to him."

He was aware of the unforgiving time, and how improper it seemed coming over at such an hour. As much as he admired Itachi, his arrival had taken much longer than expected, which jeopardized the plans he had made with Sakura. And yet, for his selfish reasons, he just had to see her, just a glimpse, even if it was only for a minute.

"Oh, Itachi is back?" Sakura asked, as she rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

"Mm." He replied.

"I'm glad." She said with a smile.

"Congratulations on your promotion." He quickly mentioned, as it was the sole reason he came.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura said, the gentle smile still lingered on her face.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to celebrate." Sasuke apologized.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began. "I already said not to worry about it. You're here now, aren't you?"

Sasuke looked at the time on his watch once again. It was slowly creeping further into the night.

"Well, I don't think we'll have time to go out," Sakura said, accompanied by a short laugh. "But I could make us some tea."

"Sakura." He sternly called, as he then stood tall. A rigid, yet gentle hand was then placed on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at the man with wide, delicate eyes. From what he could see, she was evidently tired, and from what he knew, he had overstayed his welcome. Maybe one day, he thought, he'd learn to not be so selfish.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you," Sasuke said with an apologetic smile. "You should go back to sleep."

Sakura, confounded by his sudden statement, quickly reached for his sleeve. She tightly gripped the sleeve of his coat, as he was about to make his way back towards the entryway.

"You can stay," She spoke softly, her heart now racing quite frantically, as she spewed the first thought that came to mind. "You must be tired too."

The look in her sweet, almond-shaped eyes, was one that no man was able to say no to. As to which he wondered, if she was aware at the type of hold she had him in. Again, he kneeled to her level, his hand now grasping the one that held him back.

She was far too beautiful for her own good.

"I'll stay."

And along with his tender words, came the familiarity of his lips.

It had been an _unbearable_ two weeks since he had last savored the taste of her cherry-stained lips, but it had only been a day since they had last seen each other. Every time he had seen her, she was implausibly stunning. From her angelic face, to her long, silken hair; she was utmost inviting. And it was dangerously alarming, at how much he wanted to get lost within her.

Boldly, he felt his body move over the small woman as he gently laid her on the couch. Sakura felt her breath hitch, as Sasuke gently hovered over her, his leg in-between her own. A wave of red flushed the entirety of her face, as she felt evoked by the situation. And yet, she anticipated what was next.

The motion of his hungry lips moved to the soft curve of her jaw, and onto the delicacy that was her neck. His eager mouth left sweet, lilac-colored bruises on her neck.

"Sasuke-kun." She let out in-between breaths, as he continued to lap his hungry tongue over her bare neck. Her small hands tugged at his coat, quietly pleading for its removal. Sasuke departed from her luring skin, and sat up as he quickly removed and tossed the fitted coat onto the floor. But before he continued his conquest, he stopped to admire the captivating woman beneath him.

Her cheeks were rightly flushed, and her lips were deliciously kissed, swollen from his doing. Her full chest sharply rose and declined, with every awaiting breath she took.

He must've seen her like this hundreds of times. Three years together called for an obscene number of kisses.

But for this time, it was strikingly different.

She was older now, still slender, but her body more sculpted than before, as she grew into it just perfectly. Her chest was full, her hips more ample, and her legs longer than he remembered. It was cruel, he thought, of just how _bodily_ she had become.

How badly he wanted to make up for all those years he didn't get to touch her.

Eagerly, his lips found her own, once again, as his hands began to wander off into familiar territory.

Skillful hands began to lift the plaid skirt that framed the pair of luscious legs.

Sasuke retreated his mouth, as dark, ravenous eyes began to fix themselves on the pair of slender legs positioned beneath him. His devious hands began to inch her skirt higher, exposing even more of the opulent, white skin.

But before he could allow himself to do any further, he paused, as he caught a glimpse of the familiar sight.

In his eyes, she was a jewel, deserving nothing but the utmost best there was. Coming from an unruly bar, showing himself hours late, and now helping himself to her inched skirt didn't cut it for him. As much as he was infatuated with her, and as much as he wanted to ravish her body entirely... he knew there could be a much, _much_ better time.

For she was still cherished, far too much for her to know.

His busy hands lowered her skirt, as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He spoke just as gently.

Sakura's cheeks turned to a deeper shade of pink, as his apology caught her by surprise.

"I-It's nothing, Sasuke-kun." She quickly replied, as she adjusted her blouse. Although, perhaps, she should be apologizing too.

"You should sleep." He said, his voice low, as he settled himself beside her.

Sakura blinked at his sudden suggestion, which she felt was quite contrary as to what they were doing just a minute ago. He must have been tired, she thought, and she was too.

She couldn't help but smile, "You should sleep too."

As much as he wanted to continue mesmerizing the woman beside him, as much as he wanted to see what could ignite between them again, he decided to close his eyes. Unwinding beside her, having her close to him, was enough to put his racing mind into to a much-needed rest. His hand found the bundle of pale-pink on top of her head, and carelessly let his fingers gently run through the silken strands.

"I will." He whispered.

Sakura melted onto his chest, as his hands lightly roamed her long locks. She hated, yet absolutely loved, how he remembered just how much she adored when he played with her hair.

"Sasuke-kun." She softly called.

If she closed her eyes in this particular moment, it could almost feel as if all was right the past five years.

If she closed her eyes, it could almost feel as if she had never left.

* * *

The luminous sun rose harshly, as morning came to Tokyo. Dark eyes blinked open at feel of the pleasant light on the surface of his skin. Itachi sat up on the bed, quickly realizing he was in his younger brother's guest room. His eyes gazed at the clock on the wall, as he was aware it was time to get up. It was peek morning, yet his body still felt fatigued from the time change he had yet to be adjusted to. Forcefully, he stood.

A ringing yawn escaped his mouth, as he routinely stretched his limbs. After he washed up, he thought of perhaps taking his brother to breakfast. Undoubtingly, they had a _lot_ to catch up on. Itachi walked out of the guest room, and into the broad hallway of his brother's loft.

It was habitually quiet as usual, as only one person inhabited such a vast living area. From what he remembered, Sasuke opted into living alone after high school, much like himself.

Itachi found himself in the main living area, where he assumed Sasuke would be waiting for him. But with no sign of his brother there, he continued. Next, he checked his office room, but was only met with shut blinds and an organized desk.

And all that remained now was his bedroom.

With a firm hand, Itachi knocked rather noisily on Sasuke's door. "Sasuke," He called.

But much to his displeasure, there was no response. Forcefully, he grabbed the doorknob and let himself into his younger brother's room. Continuing to add to his loss, it remained empty. Assuming his brother was still out from the previous night, he raised an eyebrow.

But then just as quickly, a smile appeared on Itachi's face.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you to all who are still reading this gossip girl/naruto crossover lol. I am having a lot fun writing it. I have become increasingly busy these past months, so I apologize if it took a while to update. Thank you again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Present day**

It was Monday, the most dreaded day of the work week. But unlike any other Monday, Sakura had paced herself throughout the entire weekend, as she heavily looked forward to this certain start of the week.

Carefully, she set her box down on the large, sleek desk that stood in front of her. Her matte-pink lips curled into a small smile, as she began to take out her belongings.

She was now the lead manager in her accounting department, and with that title, came her own office.

"Ah, Sakura." The receptionist called from the outside of her door.

"Yes, come in." Sakura replied, as she continued to empty out the box filled with her necessities.

The door opened, and all Sakura could see was a lavish bouquet of bright-red roses come through the doorway. From what Sakura could see, it seemed almost like four dozen red roses, carefully arranged and placed in a glass jar. The small receptionist seemed as if she was struggling, as she walked carefully through the room.

"Oh my," Sakura said, in complete awe, as the stunning array of roses took her by surprise. Quickly, Sakura stood as she reached to help the petite receptionist.

"A delivery for you, miss Haruno." The floor receptionist said, as she set the heavy bouquet on her desk. "Someone must be very fond of you," She added, as she then proceeded to exit and slowly close the door behind her.

With startled eyes, Sakura looked at the glossed vase that held what must've been a very expensive bundle of roses. She let herself fall on her chair, admiring the unexpected gift. As her eyes romanced among the flowers, a small white note was spotted along the perfect stems. With careful hands, she picked up the white card-stock paper, and read its simple, but thoughtful contents.

 _Congratulations on your first day._

She didn't need a name to know who it was from.

* * *

The train to the Chiyoda ward was unsurprisingly lively, as city-goers headed out during lunch hour. Naruto was uncomfortably settled between two businessmen, as he readied himself to exit the halting train carriage.

 _"Now arriving, Kasumi."_

Briskly, Naruto stood and stepped onto the platform, heading towards his designated direction. The streets were bustling, as the lunch hour seemed to have no end. Hoards of businessmen were crowded along the sidewalks, making it difficult for the blonde to see what was ahead of him. Naruto made his way through the sea of people, and turned towards his designated street. Right away, he could see the infamous Taito building from his standing point, and the dainty cafe where he was expected.

Once inside, it wasn't difficult to miss the bundle of pink strands, as they stood out in any room possibly given. Sakura noticed the familiar face come through the doors, and waved a hand from her table.

"Naruto." Sakura said, as she greeted the blonde.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted as he draped an arm around her shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Ah, thanks Naruto." Sakura said, not helping but smile.

The cafe seemed restless, as the crowd was unforgiving on a Monday afternoon. Naruto noticed the swarms of people outside it's glass doors, awaiting their turn for a table. Within seconds of arriving, the waiter took Naruto's order and headed off to put it in.

In between sips of coffee, Sakura explained the logistics of her new title. Naruto, with a giant grin on his face, reached his hand to hers.

"Ah Sakura-chan, overachieving like always, still making us all look bad after all these years."

"Ah, Naruto," Sakura said, embarrassed by his kind words. "I don't mean to boast."

Naruto gave her a cheerful smile, and removed his hand from her own. "I'm joking, Sakura-chan."

"Well, thanks for coming all the way over here, Naruto."

"Ah, It's nothing, Sakura-chan. I've been so busy lately. But I needed to congratulate you in person today."

"Well, It's only the first day," Sakura said, followed by a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You always catch on to things quick." Naruto added.

"I hope so."

"And if you don't like it, then you can always forget about it in Kyoto." The blonde added, as he stretched his arms.

Sakura's face lit up the second he mentioned Kyoto, "Ah, I can't wait."

The blonde grinned, "Youre really looking forward to it, aren't you?"

"I've just really been looking forward to it. And since I convinced Sasuke-kun to go too, it should be even more fun for us, right?" The pink-haired woman almost gleamed as she spoke.

Naruto's face went from elated, to completely still. Automatically, Sakura felt a sort of uneasiness as she read the grim expression that the blonde had let off.

 _Did they get in a fight? Perhaps an argument?_ She couldn't help but think the worst.

"Here you go." The waiter chimed in, as he reached their table. He settled the cup of black coffee in front of the now somber-looking blonde.

"...Naruto?" She asked, careful not to pry. Still with a bout of uneasiness surrounding him, Naruto shifted in his seat.

"Sakura, I need to ask you something." Naruto spoke firmly. His hands fumbled between the cup of coffee.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes open and eager to understand.

"What's going on between you two?" The blonde asked carefully. Naruto didn't even have to mention who he was talking about, because it was blatantly obvious.

Sakura felt her body tense, as she felt apprehensive telling the blonde what exactly had been going on. Because in the end of the day, even she herself didn't know what exactly was going on between them.

And yet, she couldn't lie to him.

"We..." Sakura tried to explain, swallowing any hesitation she had, "I-I don't think we're dating.. but, we've been s-seeing each other on various occasions."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked, his voice still stern. A restless hand then began to run through his golden locks.

"We're just.. enjoying each others company, that's all," Sakura said, her cheeks flushed red, as her fidgeting hands now rested under the table.

Naruto stood quiet, as his eyes drifted from her widened jades, to the table that stood between them. A hard sigh left his lips, as he found the following words difficult to say.

"Sakura, just be careful, _please_." Naruto quietly pleaded.

"Careful?" Sakura's thoughts quickly clouded, as the warning filled her with concern. Careful? Around Sasuke? Why would he speak of his own friend in such way?

"You know, _careful_."

"Naruto, what do you mean?" Sakura asked again, unable to understand his interpretation.

Naruto felt every muscle in his body grow stiff, as the tension within him grew. As much as loved Sasuke, as much as he respected every decision that he had ever done..

..toying with Sakura's feelings wasn't going to cut it for him.

"You see... there's something I have to tell you about Sasuke."

* * *

 **January, four years prior;**

Sasuke flipped the pages of his lengthy textbook, as he diligently wrote a page full of notes for his business analytics class. The day went slow, as he spent the remaining hours with his nose stuck in the book.

But soon enough, his tranquillity was interrupted by a heavy book-bag being slammed on the table.

"Tonight. Shibuya. Drinks. Girls."

"I'm studying." Sasuke countered, as he didn't even bother to look up at the grinning blonde.

"Come on, Sasuke." Naruto persistently pushed, as he nudged his stone-like friend. "For one night, put the books down and let's go out. We both know that you need it."

College life, for Sasuke to say the least, was just as the textbook definition stated. He'd wake up and go straight to class, and study vigorously throughout the day. Some say college is the peak of your life, as they guarantee that you'd meet lifelong friends and live out the most memorable moments you can imagine.

Yet, Sasuke didn't feel that way, at all.

Graduation was just around the corner, and the seat to his fathers company was in plain view. He had no time to carelessly drink and attend goal-less social gatherings.

"No thanks." Sasuke countered once again, as he continued to turn the pages in his book

Naruto, unable to take a simple no for an answer, quickly closed the book. Sasuke, fumed at his careless actions, looked up at the blonde with dangerous eyes.

"It's going to be four years in college, and you've spent it like a hermit."

Sasuke, trying his best to control his anger, closed his eyes. He let out a sigh, and rubbed the center of his temples.

"If I go, will you leave me alone for an entire week?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

It wouldn't be a normal Friday night, if university students weren't swarmed at Tokyo's most sought after establishments. Shibuya was filled to the brim, with students and people alike, waiting outside lines to get into loud and reveling clubs. However, there was one place in particular that Naruto insisted on going, and Sasuke had no choice but to hesitantly follow the eager blonde.

Quickly, Naruto pulled Sasuke into a building, not even needing the clear from security. Automatically, the sound of obnoxious music was heard the minute Naruto had opened the glass doors.

The lively area was dark, as dim colored-lights filled the bar. Students drank their dangerous concoctions, and eagerly chatted around one another. Not only was Tokyo University known for It's prestigious programs, but for their eccentric nightlife as well.

Sasuke and Naruto met with one of their colleagues from a previous class, and hid away in a table.

"Sasuke, seems like you have some fans." An acquaintance, Kiba, mentioned. The brown-haired man grinned, as he noticed the handful of girls giggling by a nearby table.

"Sasuke never really goes out, so he probably seems like a celebrity right now." Naruto explained.

Sasuke was well known amongst the swarm of women at Tokyo University. And being the son of Fugaku Uchiha, one of the countries most established men in telecommunications, didn't hurt. But much to his indifference, Sasuke never really cared about the distinguished status his name came with. He led a quiet life, and he preferred it that way.

"You're like a piece of meat." Kiba snickered.

"Oh fuck off." Sasuke replied hastily.

Kiba erupted in a fit of laughter, "Do you know how many men wish they were in your shoes?!"

Naruto joined the bits of laughter, as he gave Sasuke a firm pat on his back. "Sasuke here is just shy, that's all."

All the bustle and talk from his friends made him feel remorse about being there in the first place. Something told him that he'd need a very stiff drink to get through the night.

"I'm gonna get a drink." He mumbled, as he walked up from the table.

Sasuke maneuvered around the area, making his way to the crowded bar. Luckily, he found an open spot, next a woman in a short wine-colored dress. As he awaited the attention of the bartender, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked to the voice, and was met with honey-brown eyes that belonged to an unfamiliar woman. She was short, fair-skinned, and had sleek, black hair. Undeniably, she was attractive.

"You were in my business management class."

"I was?" He responded, dumbfounded, as he never recalled seeing this woman in his life.

"You've been in several of them, _actually_."

* * *

Drink after drink, he found himself spending much more time with this undiscovered woman than originally anticipated. And he doesn't remember how, as the alcohol had inflicted his state of being, but he found himself in a very uncalled for predicament.

Hurringly, his hands were rushing over the woman's body, and his lips were locked tightly on hers. He pushed her against the wall, and quickly began to run his hand up her flimsy dress.

"C..Can we go to your place?" Her honey-like voice whispered in his ear.

With those dangerous words, Sasuke had snapped out of the sweltering haze he was currently in. He wasn't one to do such a thing, or even date in general. His mind shouldn't be focused on enticing women, but rather with his lengthy studies.

But maybe, perhaps just this once, he can get lost within this woman. Just for one night, maybe, he could finally forget about her.

 _Sakura._

"Yes."

* * *

 **Present day**

Five days.

It had been five days without a precious, single word from the woman that managed to capture the entirety of his attention. And without any doubt, it hurt like the hell.

Sasuke had tried to figure out if he had said something wrong, or had done something that seemed out of line. But nothing came up to his current knowledge.

The last he'd seen her they spent the night, _warmly_ , at her apartment, like a pair of teenagers in love. He had woken up, with her delicate body in his arms. They shared breakfast, a handful of kisses, and he went on his way. Did any of that unknowingly upset her? Did the bouquet of roses he sent to congratulate her actually infuriate her?

He spent hours pondering about the situation, trying to find a way to phrase his thoughts to her. But he came up empty. He didn't want to relay the message to her, because he felt like he could easily step on a landmine. And the last thing he wanted, was for her to disappear from him again.

He increased the speed on the treadmill, ignoring the hazard he could cause. Running his problems away seemed like the only option available.

"Take it easy." He heard Naruto call from behind him, lifting a hefty pair of weights. But the blondes warning just encouraged his frustration to an even further extent. Angrily, he continued to increase the speed.

His legs took quick, painful strides, as the intensity became too much to handle. But just as quickly, a hand slapped the red button that ceased the speed on the machine.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto asked, as he looked up at the dark-haired man with stealth-like eyes. "Are you trying to get hurt?"

Sasuke panted, as he felt his quads burn in every direction possible. Thankful, yet furious, he looked down at the blonde.

Suddenly, it struck him. Not only was Sakura distant, but Naruto had grown unusual behavior as well. He'd been quiet, more reserved with his responses, and would leave fairly quicker than usual.

Confounded at his finding, Sasuke quickly stepped off the treadmill. He stared down the cold, blue eyes, that quickly avoided his. And that's when a strong arm quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt.

"What happened with Sakura?" He demanded, venom in his voice. "Are you going out with her?"

"No! what's wrong with you?!" The blonde defended himself.

Sasuke felt the anger in him rise to his very peak, as his eyes stared daggers to the man he called his best friend. "Sakura has been awfully quiet lately, and so have you."

Naruto, uncomfortable at the situation, yet fuming with the same rage, pushed Sasuke away from him. He knew this was bound to happen. He knew that Sasuke would confront him about the situation sooner or later.

"Look, alright, I might of told her something, since I had a hutch you were seeing her."

Sasuke froze as he heard the expected words, but quickly came back to earth, more livid than before. So Naruto was behind her silence, and why? He couldn't help but bite his lip, trying to contain an outburst of anger.

"What goes on between me and Sakura is none of your fucking business." Sasuke warned.

"Oh, you're upset? Because I'm just trying to ease the damage that you'll inflict on her." Naruto countered.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" Sasuke yelled, hungry for an answer.

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke, I see how you treat woman that come and go. And how dare you try to lure Sakura into your scheme."

Yes, who he had become as a man was unfortunate, he admitted to himself. What he's done with women, is unspeakable, but it happened. It wasn't anything to boast about, as no woman would want to hear that trait from a man.

But to actually even think that he'd use Sakura in such a sick example, was beyond infuriating. Sakura wasn't just any woman, and he made sure to let Naruto know. How in the world can Naruto even think that? Never in his life could he fathom to ever hurt Sakura in the slightest.

"You think I'd do that to her?" Sasuke asked.

"I _know_ you will," Naruto answered. "And that's exactly what I told her."

Blinded by his anger, Sasuke swung his now balled fist straight into Naruto's face.

An unsuspecting Naruto grunted in the process, as the sudden blow to his face made him lose his balance. A sharp pain was felt on his brow bone, as a trickle of blood began to run down his face.

Blue eyes met the pair of those dark orbs that were filled with pure revulsion. Heatedly, Naruto felt his hand turn into a closed fist. Without a second of hesitation, a just as enraged Naruto returned the swing straight to Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke braced himself for the impact, but still felt the incoming pain. He let out a huff, as he now held onto his throbbing jaw.

"I refuse to see Sakura-chan get used and tossed, Sasuke." Naruto breathed out.

"You. Goddamn. Idiot." Sasuke muttered, as he let himself fall on the floor. His breath remained heavy, as he was in awe of the situation that unfolded before him. He placed his arm over his eyes, as he tried to catch his breath. He knew what he had to say, and although it was something he planned on keeping to himself, he knew it had to be done.

"I love her."

He swallowed his hesitation, as he felt that those words didn't suffice. Again, he spoke, with more accurate words.

"I still love her."

Naruto's eyes shot open, regardless of the excruciating pain. Stunned, he blinked twice, as he tried to make light of what he had just heard.

"W-What?"

"I'm not saying it again," Sasuke warned, his breath ragged. "So stop patronizing me."

Naruto found himself still, as his planned words seemed to have gotten lost. He didn't know the sensibility of Sasuke's feelings towards Sakura, or the fact that he never even had gotten over her.

"Is that really how you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I lie?" Sasuke scoffed. "Did you forget I was with her for three years?"

The blonde sat next to his best friend, and continued to throw his back down. A hopeless sigh escaped his lips, realizing at just how dreadful he had made things for Sasuke. Guilt subsided within him, knowing he had caused trouble between both his friends.

He knew Sakura was the only solid relationship that Sasuke ever had. Knowing that much, he supposed, was enough.

"If that's really how you feel, then I'm sorry," Naruto spoke. "I'll talk to her."

"No, you should never open your mouth again." Sasuke suggested, setting his arm at his side. His eyes pierced the blonde. "I'll talk to her."

The thought of explaining to Sakura about his past seemed atrocious. But he knew it was something that was unavoidable at this point.

"I really fucked up there, didn't I?" The blonde asked, followed by a hearty laugh. He extended his arm to the injured man on the floor. "Sorry."

Sasuke shrugged his arms away, as he helped only himself up.

"We're cool, right?" The blonde persisted.

It wasn't their first fight, and surely as men go, it wouldn't be their last.

"After you decked me in the mouth, sure." The dark-haired man answered.

The double doors to the private gym quickly opened, as the gym assistant then peeked her head through the doorway, assessing the rowdy noise.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Naruto grinned, wiping the blood from his forehead, "Perfectly fine!"

.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyoto was known for its vibrant greenery and historical architecture. It was the city of ageless temples, sanctified shrines and limitless nature. People from all walks of life had made sure to visit the sacred city at least once in their life, and perhaps even several times a year. Colorful geishas, traditional food and sublime zen gardens were just considered a glimpse of what the city had to offer. And although home of a now modernized district, it remained the spiritual heart of Japan.

After a lengthy train ride from Tokyo, Sakura arrived into the archaic city, and into the rather costly hotel that Ino had set her eyes on. Set along the peaceful Hozu river, the authentic, yet architecturally modernized resort awaited.

Sakura let herself fall on the plush bed that cost about ten times more than the economical bed she had for herself at home. Without any doubt, she was delighted, as she had looked forward to this long-awaited trip.

But despite her amusement and her carefree exterior, she sulked.

A portion of her emotions felt vacant, as she was unable to cope with what she was told just a few days ago. She admitted; it was undeniably difficult to process what Naruto had told her. And if she said that his cautioning words didn't affect her in the slightest, then she'd be lying.

What Sasuke did during the period that she was not relevant in his life, was clearly none of her business. She supposed what Sasuke even did in his current life, was also none of her concern. Sakura also lived her own life after Tokyo, and even though it was difficult to adjust, she dated as well. Perhaps not to the extent that Sasuke had, but she had her own life to live after him.

But for Naruto to spew such a warning, truly did an impact on her. Because according to Naruto, Sasuke was an _enchanter_ , swaying the likes of all women. And the last thing the blonde wanted was to see Sakura end up like the jar of women he had quickly gone through.

To say the least, it was challenging to get those words out of her head.

* * *

 **One week prior**

"What... What are you even talking about?" Sakura asked, taken back from Naruto's vigilant words. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Naruto tightly clutched onto his coffee mug, and let out a labored breath. His face looked down, as he was unable to look Sakura in her eyes. He pursed his lips together, before he spoke of dangerous words.

"Sasuke isn't one you'd want to tangle yourself with, and I'm telling you this because you're my friend."

Sakura felt her heart sink deep within her. The sudden thought of Sasuke being such a degenerative person didn't make an ounce of sense to her.

"I don't understand," She replied, a look of worry on her face.

"I thought we'd all be able to get along like old friends," Naruto explained. "I... I guess I didn't know what intentions he had with you."

"Intentions?" She asked, regardless of how afraid she might be.

"You see, Sakura," Naruto began, "Sasuke hasn't really been himself these past years."

Sakura stood quiet, her heart pounding fiercely against her chest. Her voice trembled, but somehow she still managed to ask her burning question, "Then who has he been?"

"To say the least," Naruto's glacier-like eyes looked up to meet the grief in Sakura's face. "Someone who might hurt you."

* * *

 **Present Day Continued**

Was Naruto being sincere? Were his assumptions true? Because truly, she thought, Sasuke wasn't such a person.

She thought about their previous relationship, and how she could never mistake him for such a man. But then she thought about the current events he'd been surrounded by, and how the high influence of money and power might give that person such an essence.

Sakura continued to let her mind wander, thinking about the moments they had spent together in the last duration of months. He was utmost kind, gentle and showed her the highest level of respect. She felt safe around him, warm almost. Even in the midst of their most intimate moments, she felt as if she could trust him.

But to even think of any cruel intentions he might've had with her, made her brood all over again.

Was she truly just a number to him?

An unpleasant feeling began to ride within Sakura's stomach, just like it continued to return every time she thought about the uncomfortable situation she was placed in. She simply felt stuck, unable to confront Sasuke about it. But perhaps the silent treatment she had given him the past week, gave him some sort of induction of her troubles. Or maybe he was even relieved, knowing he was able to move on from such a naive target.

Surely, that's not what he thought of her, _right?_

Just as quickly as the thoughts swarmed around her, a knock was heard at her door.

Sakura quickly stood from her spacious bed and her unpleasant thoughts, and walked over to open the door. The long-haired blonde stood with an amiable smile on her face, looking as striking as ever. She swiftly took Sakura into her arms for a hug.

"Oh! You made it!" The blonde squealed.

"Of course, I did." Sakura replied, followed by a gentle smile.

Ino stepped inside Sakura's spacious room, in awe once again by the timeless architecture.

"Isn't it such a beautiful hotel? It's modern, yet has those golden Kyoto aspects," Ino elaborated. "We stayed here last year on a family retreat, and I just couldn't stop thinking about it."

"It really is beautiful," Sakura agreed, as she stood idly behind Ino. The blonde looked behind her shoulder and noticed the quiet woman. For a brief second, she could sense a sadness that eluded from Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino said, as she nudged the still woman. "Everything ok?"

"Mm. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little off," The blonde said, as she placed her hands on the sides of Sakura's duster coat.

Sakura swallowed her uneasiness, as Ino had noticed her wary demeanor. Truthfully, she hasn't been telling Ino all the tribulations that had happened between Sasuke and herself. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, because she confined in Ino for many things. But rather, she didn't want her trivial problems to spread, or worse, have other people involved.

"I'm just tired. The train ride was a little longer than expected," The pink-haired woman substituted.

Ino sighed at her explanation, "That's why I told you to just fly with us."

"Ah, that's alright," Sakura said with a gentle smile. "I like the train."

Ino placed a hand on her hip, studying the pink-haired woman. As one of her closest friends, she could tell something was a stir within her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ino asked once more. Sakura looked up at the wonderful blues that looked rather worrisome.

"I'm fine." Sakura assured.

"Well, alright then," Ino said. "We'll all be meeting in the bar downstairs in about an hour. Naruto and Sasuke's flight should land any minute now. You can leave with us, or wait for them."

"I'll leave with you."

* * *

The flight to Kyoto was approximately only an hour. But for Sasuke Uchiha, that hour felt like an entire day. Dark, mellow eyes scanned the bright landscape that nested beneath the gliding plane. The subsiding pressure in his chest began to increase, as his destination began to grow nearer and nearer.

But before he could process the entirety of his thoughts, a blonde peeked his head atop of the divider in front of him.

"How's the jaw?" Naruto asked.

"How's the lip?" Sasuke returned the spirited remark.

Naruto shrugged, "I didn't feel anything."

To say the least, things had gone back to normal between the two friends. After their physical altercation, they spoke nothing of it, and decided to resume their bittersweet friendship.

"Are you going to visit the branch?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts, referring to Kyoto's Uchiha Corporations branch.

"Possibly," Sasuke replied, which most likely was a green light.

"Are you gonna visit your grandparents?" Naruto continued to pry, as he knew Sasuke's grandparents resided near the branch.

"We'll see."

Naruto crossed his arms, eyeing the inattentive Uchiha.

"You've been quiet." Naruto commented regarding Sasuke's discreet behavior.

"I have a lot on my plate," Sasuke simply replied, not bothering to look up from the airplane window.

"Hey, Sasuke, how many times do I have to apologize?" Naruto asked.

Truly, the blonde felt horrid about what had happened. Naruto was aware of what his actions and words had created, and felt buried in a hole of guilt. He knew Sakura and Sasuke weren't speaking, and he knew it was solely because of him.

"It was only a matter of time until it came up," Sasuke replied, checking his business phone. "If Sakura would have asked me about my past, I would have told her. I don't lie to her."

A plane stewardess arrived through the aisle of the first-class lodge, smiling brightly at the two men. "We'll be landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Sasuke clamped his seatbelt in preparation for landing. Naruto muttered and sat back in his seat, away from Sasuke's view.

Naruto looked out the plane's window, and looked at the historic scenery that began to come into view.

"Ah, finally, away from a big city." Naruto exhaled, followed by a sigh of relief.

"I told the girls we're landing soon," He added, as he scrolled down the messages on his cellphone.

"Sakura should be there already too," Naruto said rather lowly. "What are you gonna do?"

Sasuke's dark orbs shifted from the airplane window to the talking divider in front of him.

At the end of the day it wasn't Naruto he was mad at, but rather, himself.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Like most bars, the nameless hotel bar was basked in obscure lighting, yet remained dim enough to see your surroundings. Ino had invited a rather large group of people, compared to just the five friends she initially had in mind. Close-friends, distant-friends and colleagues of the societal Yamanaka, had all flocked downstairs to enjoy drinks and company.

Sakura, who was content sipping on her signature cocktail, sat between Temari and Hinata. The two girls chatted excitingly with one another.

"Ino has an entire schedule set for everyone," Temari spoke, as she went through the text that Ino had sent to the masses. "It says tomorrow we'll be visiting the Kurama onsen, followed by lunch at Mouriya."

Hinata gasped, "How did she manage all those reservations there? Isn't it always booked months in advance?"

Temari shrugged, "I have no idea. It's Ino after all, she's great at pulling strings."

Sakura wasn't familiar with the restaurant they spoke of, nor of the onsen they mentioned. But she was aware of the tight schedule that Ino was running. The e-mail Ino had sent out had implied that every day would be different. From touring Shinto shrines to vising Kyoto's most historic tea houses, Ino had definitely lost a few hours of sleep planning out the six-day trip.

Yet, the pink-haired woman couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke had thought of such a tight-ran schedule, knowing how much he dreaded the idea of following someone else's orders.

Hinata smiled, "It's so nice to get away from Tokyo, isn't it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura, internally shaking away from her daze, smiled before she spoke. "Yeah."

"Sakura, you're awfully quiet, are you alright?" Temari asked, placing her hand on Sakura's forehead. "You're a bit hot. Have you been drinking too much?"

Truthfully, Sakura had been drinking her fair share of alcohol throughout the night, but luckily had mellowed out from the length of the train ride. Quite frankly, she was exhausted.

"Ah, I'm fine," Sakura replied, followed by a giggle, "Just a bit tired."

"Well, let's hope that wears off tomorrow, because it's going to be a busy day."

Sakura laughed nervously, "I'm aware."

"There you all are!" That familiar voice called. Ino, dressed to impress as the hostess of the night- or week, draped herself over the three girls. Clearly, she had been drinking, as her cheeks were flushed red, making them the color of her lips.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Ino asked, as she took a seat in the booth.

"it's lovely," Hinata replied.

"Isn't it?" Ino asked, clasping her hands in satisfaction.

"It'd be lovelier if there wasn't so many people," Temari snarked.

"Oh Temari," Ino huffed, as she pat the top of Temari's head. "The more the merrier they say."

The girls giggled between themselves, enjoying the light-heartedness between friends.

A faint gasp left Ino's red-colored lips, as she set her eyes on the two highly-anticipated guest that made their way through the archway. An overly-friendly Ino quickly stood and ran to the dark-haired man who had just walked in. The welcoming Yamanaka threw her arms around Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, who would've thought that you would come!"

"Hey, aren't you happy to see me too?" Naruto asked.

"I see you all the time," Ino shrugged, letting go of Sasuke in the process.

Sakura felt the pressure in her chest rise, as her eyes quickly skimmed his own.

It had been about a week since they last spoke, and mostly that problem was on her behalf. She didn't know what to say, or perhaps she had too much to say. Regardless, she had unintentionally held everything in. Just by seeing his appearance, was enough to surge her frantic emotions. Sakura felt her hands clutch the ends of her skirt.

"Hey!" Naruto echoed out. Naruto firstly came towards the table of girls, as Sasuke trailed behind him. Affectionately, Naruto draped an arm around Hinata, "Sorry we're a little late."

"Took you long enough." Temari remarked, her arms crossed.

"Hey, we're here now, that's all that matters," Naruto defended his tardiness.

It was a stiff atmosphere, as Sakura had now been confined into the same space as the man she had been avoiding. Yet, as difficult as the situation may be, she knew she couldn't let her uneasiness show in company. She didn't want anyone knowing what tensions were currently present between the two.

"Sasuke-kun," She spoke, her voice maintaining its delighted tone, "It's nice to see you again."

"Sakura," He simply replied.

The following hour bolted by, as friends came and went. Drinks were spilled, and laughter filled the air as the night proceeded. Groups had broken off and mingled with others, as Ino had created a perfect clash of socialites. Some guest stayed, and others decided to ultimately call it a night. But as joyous as the occasion may seem to some, it was rather a bleak affair for others.

Sakura quietly sipped on her champagne flute, as the chatter of her friends beside her filled her ears. Her eyes hung low, as she would occasionally follow the steps of the dark-haired man who was now across the room. Sip by sip, she grew more soft, allowing the alcohol to harvest her emotions even further.

She felt her heart sink, as it was slowly deteriorating her.

"Sakura-chan, how's your job going?" Hinata asked the pink-haired woman, bringing her back to reality. Sakura tucked a loose strand behind her ear, as Hinata's question caught her by surprise.

"It's good, I'm... I'm really enjoying it," Sakura managed to say.

"I'm glad, you moved up so quickly."

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly," Sakura responded with a nervous laughter.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Ino said as she gently nudged Sakura's leg with her own.

Sakura smiled lowly at Ino's reassuring words.

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright?" Ino asked. "I'm sure we've all had plenty to drink, but you've been off since you've arrived."

Ino looked deeply at Sakura, trying to find the reason for her desolate manner. Her icy blues skimmed between Sakura, and Sasuke, who was now on the other side of the room with the group of men.

"Did something happen with Sasuke-kun?" The blonde asked.

Sakura sat still, as Ino's observation caught her off guard. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to her, but at the same time she didn't want to ruin the festivities with her own problems.

"No, of course not," Sakura replied.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Sakura?" Ino asked, raising an already perfectly arched eyebrow.

The vast amount of pressure had reached its limit. Her body began to feel hot, which became a mixture from the makeshift interrogation and the unforgiving alcohol. She carefully removed her coat, and placed it behind her.

"I'm feeling a little hot. I think I need some fresh air," She announced, the smile was still faint in her face. The usual fair color on her face was tinted red, as the alcohol had clearly affected her in an obvious manner.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, let me go with you," a worried Hinata spoke.

"It's fine, Hinata," Sakura assured her friend, "It'll be quick."

Hurryingly, she exited the crowded room, and took the small hallway that led outside. The second she opened the door and felt the sharp cold of the night, she breathed a sigh of relief. The sharp air felt saintly on the surface of her tepid skin. Perhaps, she thought, she might of drank too much after all.

But before she could unwind her senses, she heard the door behind her open once again.

"Sakura."

Without turning her head, she had already known who that acquainted voice belonged to. She could feel tension run within every inch of her body, unsure and unknowing of what to say. It was strange to even think that the two had shared such intimate memories the week prior. Being near each-other, was such a warm, familiar feeling.

But this time around, it was different.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice trying to remain ordinary. Ultimately, she turned.

His eyes couldn't help but look more clearly at the distressed woman who now stood in front of him. He wasn't the best at reading emotions, as sometimes he still wasn't clear with his own. But from what he could see, she was hurt.

Even though Naruto spoke _some truth, he had also  
_

implanted a false piece of information. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to ask for her forgiveness. And yet, something told him it was going to take much more than just that.

"Sakura." He pleaded again, yet his voice stood firm.

"What is it?" Sakura asked once more, as she crossed her arms across her chest, fighting the cold. Sasuke noticed her dilemma, and quickly draped his jacket over her shoulders. But before she could open her mouth to thank him, he spoke.

"I know what Naruto told you."

"Regarding?" She asked, playing it coy.

"Regarding me," He bluntly said. "Me being an absolute _lothario_ , correct?"

Sakura felt the uneasiness within her rise, as she was taken back by his words. She knew this conversation was inevitable, and there was nothing she could do to avoid it.

"I deserve whatever you'll perceive me as in that aspect," Sasuke explained, as he wasn't able to lie about what was true. "That much of what he said was true, and I don't want to lie to you."

"Sasuke-kun, It's not my business or place to know that about you." Sakura repeated, tightening her crossed arms, her eyes trying their utmost best to not land on his own. "Whatever it is you did, or still do, is completely out of my personal business."

Sasuke nervously ran his hands through his hair. Naruto really dug him into a very, very steep hole. Although Sasuke wasn't sure exactly how Naruto worded his bullshit of a warning, he was sure it was vile enough to make Sakura not want anything to do with him. He let out a deep sigh, trying to find the right words.

"Well, I'm telling you this now, because I'd like to be honest with you. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it happened, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? For having a life after me?" She couldn't help but smile, mainly because the alcohol had made her.

"You know that's not it." Sasuke countered, "Sakura, please, I don't know how to redeem myself from what I used to do, but that's not who I am now."

"Then who are you now?" She asked, averting her gaze from his own.

Her question had stilled him, and stilled every rehearsed word he planned on speaking. He knew who he was, and who he came to be the past five years. He was a business executive, an heir if you will, that easily had access to anything he wanted.

Was it really that hard to believe that just three months ago, he himself had rotated between women, numbing any real feelings he had carried in sheer indulgence?

"I'm not mad at you for living your life after me. I… I lived my life too." She began, trying her best to swallow any emotion she began to feel. "You weren't the only man in my life, I had a life too… I…"

Quickly, she felt a surge of grief, as she was unable to finish her words. The more she tried to speak, the more she felt her unwanted sentiments drown her. Harvesting such powerful emotions over the past week, had now truly reached her limit.

It broke him to see her in such a pained state, and it broke him even further to know that he was the sole cause.

"Just listen to me." He said, softly. "Everything we shared was not for any personal gain." Sasuke spoke over her, as he couldn't bare listen to anymore hurt he had caused her. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything we shared these past months, I meant everything I said, everything I did for you."

How badly she wanted to believe every word that came out his perfect mouth. She shook her head, letting the candid effect of alcohol impair her judgment.

"But Naruto said-"

"What Naruto spoke was out of worry for you." His hand reached to cup her cheek, "I could never, in the entirety of my life, hurt you in any way."

She knew that much was true, not because of his enticing way with words, but because he had proven it once before.

Throughout their years of adoration and companionship, never had he hurt her. They've had their bits of miscommunication and mishaps, but never had he held a hand or a spiteful word to her. Although he wasn't the most courteous with others, he was nothing but cordial with her. And just like before, his presence had proven his benevolence once again.

His gentle demeanor was so impactful, that she couldn't picture this transition without him anymore.

And yet, through all the good he brought.. she still hurt.

"I... I don't know." She replied in a quiet voice.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, his voice almost defeated. His hand removed itself from the warmness of her cheek.

"I don't know." She repeated, shaking her head. "I have to go. Ino is probably worried about me."

"Sakura," he called in a hurried tone, reaching for her as she turned away.

"Don't!" She briskly yelled, as she timidly pushed his hand away. Her throat began to tighten, as her eyes then began to gloss.

Dark eyes followed her, as she briskly walked away from him. With a weak push, she opened the door back to the inside, and let it close behind her.

Within that split second, his world suddenly seemed bleak. A sizable amount of pressure began to reside on his shoulders, making it difficult to move.

Although no sign of emotion was seen on his face, it felt like a war had just detonated inside him.

Sasuke has never loathed himself more than he did now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
